Unbeatable (Imperfection)
by Enma R. Eyes
Summary: [CHAPTER 6 UPDATED] Nyatanya, seorang Akashi Seijuro, pangeran Teikou itu tidak selamanya menang. Tidak, mungkin tepatnya ketidaksempurnaan mengunggulinya? Aomine Daiki contohnya. Kedua pemuda ini akan berjuang mati-matian untuk cintanya, tidak, lebih tepatnya untuk semua harga dirinya.. Newbie ;-; tolong bantuannya '-' bad summaries.. untuk fangirls akamine, last, mind to RnR? :3
1. Welcome Home, Ma Everything

**Title** : Unbeatable (Imperfection)

**Author** : Enma R. Eyes

**Rating ** : T

**Genre** : Romance, Fluff, Sad, Hurt/Comfort, lil bit humor (gagal)

**Casts** : Akashi Seijuro x OC (You) x Aomine Daiki

Generation of Miracle

**Disclaimer** : Kurobas milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, this plot is mine

**Setting** : Disini anak GoM satu SMA ya yaitu SMA Teikou dan mereka tetap menjadi tim terbaik di Jepang fufufu~ #okeitubenerbenerkeinginanauthor #slapp

**Warning **: FF Nista, bener ini cuma khayalan edan yang harus author tulis kalo ga bakal runyam(?), intinya ini khayalan semau author, apresiasi buat perasaan dilema antara cinta Akashi atau Aomine #authorcurhat

yang paling penting OOC-ness pasti ada, typo(s) juga mungkin haha but overall happy (rebonding) reading pecinta (akamine) kurobas! ^v^

* * *

_chapter 1:_** Welcome Home, Ma Everything**

– _**Author POV –**_

_**TTAPP! TTAPP! TTAPP!**_ Terdengar suara langkah kaki ringan diiringi oleh senandung lembut dari seorang gadis. Tak jauh dari tempat gadis itu berada, tepatnya di depan sebuah _gym_, tempat biasa latihan untuk para anggota basket SMA Teikou, sudah berkumpul beberapa orang dengan rambut warna-warni yang mencolok.

"Ah Sei-chan!" tiba-tiba saja gadis yang tadi hanya berjalan mondar-mandir mengelilingi SMA Teikou itu datang menghampiri seorang pemuda.

Yang dipanggil pun hanya diam membisu. Sebuah pelukan hangat dirasakan olehnya. Ya gadis dengan sepasang bola mata berwarna abu-abu dan rambut yang berwarna hitam kemerahan sedang memeluk ketua tim basket SMA Teikou.

"Aku merindukanmu, eh~~" ucap gadis itu lagi.

"K-kenapa... kau bisa..." belum selesai pemuda dengan surai merah itu bertanya, sebuah kecupan lembut dirasakan oleh bibirnya.

Seakan tak peduli pada dunia sekitar, gadis dengan tinggi badan sekitar 170 cm itu malah baru saja mencuri ciuman dari ketua basket SMA Teikou, sekali lagi mencuri ciuman dari ketua basket SMA Teikou. Mungkin tidak masalah jika ketua basket itu bukan dia, ya dia Akashi Seijuro.

Orang-orang disekitar mereka sudah kompak melotot dengan apa yang baru saja mereka lihat. Syok, mungkin itu yang sebagian besar mereka rasakan. Bahkan _lucky item_ berupa celengan ayam (dari tanah hasil erupsi gunung Sinabung) milik si rambut hijau telah retak, mulut gadis berambut sakura yang sudah menganga dengan sempurna, rasa sakit kepala sebelah yang tiba-tiba melanda si rambut _baby blue_, cairan kental berwarna merah yang mulai mengalir dari hidung si rambut _blonde_ dan si rambut ungu yang tersedak dengan _maibou_-nya, bisa disimpulkan secara singkat bahwa kelima orang itu telah percaya bahwa hari kiamat benar-benar akan terjadi sebentar lagi.

Bagaimana tidak? Akashi yang tak pernah absen dengan aura mengintimidasinya, muka _cool_-nya, tiba-tiba hari ini menjadi orang yang gagap dan hal yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, Akashi yang biasanya tak pernah terlihat mau atau tertarik dengan perempuan (maho coy?) #authordikulitiakashi kini sukses seperti ditaklukkan. Jadi, siapa gadis itu?

"Lihat! Sekarang kau melamun, kan? Sudah kubilang aku datang kesini karena merindukanmu" gadis itu masih mengalungkan kedua lengan tangannya pada leher jenjang milik Akashi.

Merasa tidak nyaman dengan pandangan orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya, Akashi langsung berbicara, "Diskusi untuk latihan sore ini sudah selesai. Kalian boleh pergi!" tanpa babibu lagi kelima orang yang baru saja ditatap Akashi pun pergi. Tentu mereka pergi dengan saling membopong satu sama lain, kalau tidak sepertinya akan ada acara (rukiyah) pingsan massal di tempat itu juga.

.

.

"Ta-tadi itu siapa-ssu?" pemuda bermanik madu itu mulai membuka pembicaraan setelah mulai menjauh dari tempat _gym_ kutukan tadi. Bagaimana tidak? Ia seperti mendapatkan serangan jantung kecil(?) bersama keempat temannya yang lain akibat apa yang telah dilihatnya tadi.

"Sepertinya kenalan Akashi-kun, kalau tidak mana mungkin mereka bisa sedekat itu," jawab pemuda berambut _baby blue_ dengan wajah datarnya. Rupanya ia telah kembali normal. Mungkin sakit migraine-nya telah menghilang.

"Mungkin saja... krauss... dia... krauss... pacar... krauss... Aka-chin" sontak semua mata warna-warni itu menatap sepasang mata bak permata amethyst itu. Yang ditatap malah sibuk melanjutkan acara menghabiskan _maiobu_-nya.

"Sepertinya Atsushi benar, nanodayo" timpal si rambut hijau dengan gaya khasnya, ya menaikkan kacamatanya meski kacamata itu tidak melorot sedikitpun.

"Kyaaa~! Akashi-kun punya pacar? Tidak mungkin!" gadis dengan surai rambut seperti bunga sakura itu memberikan respon yang mungkin di luar kewajaran, seperti biasanya yang lain hanya membiarkannya. Sudah sewajarnya gadis itu bertingkah berlebihan, setidaknya karena sikapnya itu ia berhasil mendapat gelar putri ter-alay selama dua tahun berturut-turut di SMA Teikou, belum lagi gelar putri 'cabe-cabean'nya yang baru didapatkannya bulan lalu #authordibacokmomoi.

.

.

_Sementara itu..._

"Bagaimana bisa kau kemari?" sepertinya Akashi mulai bertingkah normal.

"Hmm kau terlihat tidak senang, eeh? Aku mendapatkan program pertukaran pelajar selama dua bulan dan aku sangat senang ternyata sekolah yang aku tuju adalah sekolah Akashi juga" gadis dengan manik berwarna abu-abu itu tersenyum manis membuat yang bertanya sedikit kikuk. Semburat merah tipis baru saja terlihat di wajahnya. Ya sangat tipis tapi masih tampak jika kau memiliki mata sejeli gadis yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Kau tinggal dimana?" tanya Akashi lagi masih berusaha terlihat tetap kalem.

"Hotel... aku sedang mencari sebuah _apartment_ sebenarnya tapi kurasa belum ada yang cocok denganku" si gadis hanya menjawab sekenanya dengan menghela nafas sejenak tapi entah kenapa tingkahnya malah membuatnya tampak imut.

Mungkin pada dasarnya gadis itu memang cantik, tentu saja cantik. Bukankah ia gadis yang sempurna yang bisa disejajarkan dengan Akashi..? Ya satu-satunya gadis yang bisa disejajarkan dengan pangeran Teikou kita.

"Tinggallah di rumahku, mulai hari ini sampai dua bulan ke depan.."

"Oh?" tatapan tidak percaya baru saja diperlihatkan oleh gadis itu.

"Sekarang mari kita pulang!" seperti biasa ucapan Akashi terdengar absolut, gadis itu pun hanya mengangguk, tersenyum lalu memeluk lengan tangan kiri Akashi.

– _**Author POV end–**_

.

.

– _**Akashi Seijuro POV –**_

Hari ini aku bahkan tidak pernah menduganya, gadis itu datang. Ia semakin cantik, tentu saja aku tidak salah menyukainya. Satu-satunya gadis sempurna yang bisa menjadi pasanganku. Hampir sepuluh tahun lamanya tidak bertemu, ya teman masa kecilku yang juga akan menjadi pasangan hidupku nantinya.

Rambut panjangnya terurai, bergelombang dengan warna hitam kemerahan dan sepasang mata abu-abu miliknya, terlihat imut seperti mata kucing. Hidungnya yang mancung, kulitnya yang putih bersih dan bibir merah meronanya. Bulu mata yang lentik dan tubuhnya yang _sexy_. Semuanya membuatku terpana. Terlebih saat ia mencuri ciuman dariku. Kuakui untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa kalah. Tidak mungkin. Tidak kalah, tapi mungkin saja ya... entahlah. Jika dihadapan gadis itu mengapa aku merasa aku tidak pernah menang darinya. Haah bodoh! Apa yang kupikirkan?

Aku rasa aku memang benar-benar telah jatuh hati padanya. Bahkan semenjak aku kecil, ia telah berhasil merebut hati ini. Haha lihatlah, aku merasa konyol. Akashi, sadarlah kau seorang pangeran.. Bodoh, putri itu datang di saat pangeran bahkan belum siap untuk terlihat bodoh. Lihat saja, kau akan tetap menjadi milikku! Aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun memilikimu kecuali aku, ya bukankah ucapanku absolut dan selalu benar?

Ya karena aku selalu menang.

– _**Akashi Seijuro POV end –**_

**##T.B.C##**

.

.

– _**Preview –**_

'Oh... siapa pemuda ini? Eung~ Dasar pemuda _pervert_..'

..

..

"Eemh~~"

"Oh... mau bento?"

..

..

'Lumayan juga, gaya permainan itu... _awesome_'

..

..

"Jangan melihatnya! Berhenti untuk melihatnya!"

"Sei-chan... sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Kubilang jangan melihatnya!"

– _**Preview end–**_

* * *

A/N: aaah FF apa ini huweee author minder #pudungdipojokkansamamidorima(?)

ok hentikan.. hmm, mind to RnR pls? :3

hehe gara-gara selesai UN dan gilanya saya sama kurobas terutama akamine jadilah fict ini, phew~ semoga kalian suka hihi

blame, kritik, pujian #tsaaah #authorngarep boleh kok, author terima apa aja, ikhlas ikhlas~~ oke bye, kalo rajin mungkin update next week, atau lebih cepat atau lebih lambat #authordibacok

ok sorry, aomine belum muncul dan sepertinya chap 1 terlalu pendek, aiiing~ yasud, maaf juga preview nya jadi labil padahal niat bikin keren malah kok jadi gini ._.v next chap, saya akan berusaha lebih keras.. ganbatte! ^^)9

p.s: oh iya fict ini tujuannya untuk menyenangkan para fansgirl akashi atau aomine, gyaaa~ jadi author akan berusaha untuk membuat panpik semanis mungkin kalo perlu sampe reader nge-fly #authorbejat(?) yaudah bye-bye, c ya readers #tebarmaiobu(?) :3


	2. Don't Play with Me

**Title** : Unbeatable (Imperfection)

**Author** : Enma R. Eyes

**Rating ** : T

**Genre** : Romance, fluff, sad, hurt/comfort, friendship, and lil bit humor (gagal)

**Casts** : Akashi Seijuro x OC (You) x Aomine Daiki

Generation of Miracle

**Disclaimer** : Kurobas milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, this plot is mine

**Setting** : Disini anak GoM satu SMA ya yaitu SMA Teikou dan mereka tetap menjadi tim terbaik di Jepang fufufu~ #okeitubenerbenerkeinginanauthor #slapp

**Warning **: FF Nista, bener ini cuma khayalan edan yang harus author tulis kalo ga bakal runyam(?), intinya ini khayalan semau author, apresiasi buat perasaan dilema antara cinta Akashi atau Aomine #authorcurhat

yang paling penting OOC-ness pasti ada, typo(s) juga mungkin haha but overall happy (rebonding) reading pecinta (akamine) kurobas! ^v^

* * *

_Previous:_

"K-kenapa... kau bisa..." _**CUPP!**_

"Lihat! Sekarang kau melamun, kan? Sudah kubilang aku datang kesini karena merindukanmu"

..

..

"Ta-tadi itu siapa-ssu?"

"Sepertinya kenalan Akashi-kun, kalau tidak, mana mungkin mereka bisa sedekat itu,"

"Mungkin saja... krauss... dia... krauss... pacar... krauss... Aka-chin"

"Sepertinya Atsushi benar, nanodayo."

"Kyaaa~! Akashi-kun punya pacar? Tidak mungkin!"

* * *

_chapter 2:_ **Don't Play with Me**

– _**Reader POV –**_

Ah bosannya... ini hari kedua ya? Hmm. Aku berjalan berkeliling sembari bersenandung kecil seperti biasa. Kebiasaanku adalah suka berjalan-jalan jika berada di tempat yang baru. Kali ini aku berjalan sembari membawa kotak bekal makan siang yang telah kubeli di kantin tadi. Bukan... bukan karena aku malas memasak atau bangun kesiangan, malah tadi bibi di rumah Sei-chan telah membuatkanku makanan tapi tidak kubawa dengan alasan aku ingin mencicipi makanan di kantin sekolahku yang baru ini. Sedikit tidak nyaman memang menolak pemberian orang, tapi aku adalah tipikal orang yang keras kepala.

Tidak, aku tidak sejahat itu. Tentu tidak sejahat Sei-chan, aku tersenyum simpul. Aku masih menerima bekal makan siang yang telah disiapkan oleh bibi tapi pada akhirnya kuberikan pada supir yang telah mengantarkanku dan Sei-chan ke sekolah. Sei-chan sendiri tidak terlalu memusingkan tindakanku.

"Oh..." langkah kakiku terhenti saat menemukan sebuah tangga berwarna hijau tua yang sepertinya menuju ke atap sekolah. Saat kudongakkan kepalaku, aku dapat melihat pintu itu tidak dikunci meski pintu itu dalam keadaan tertutup sebenarnya. Ya berkat kejelian mataku ini.

_**TTAPP! TTAPP! TTAPP!**_ Aku pun berusaha menaiki tangga itu. Dengan segenap kekuatanku, aku membuka pintu yang terbuat dari besi itu dan phew~ Semilir angin langsung menerpa rambutku saat kepalaku menyembul keluar.

Aku pun segera naik dan keluar. Rupanya tempat ini luas juga ya. Ya atap sekolah, tidak ada hal yang menarik sih hanya hamparan luas atap sekolah yang sepi. Aku pun terus berjalan menelusuri setiap tempat yang ada disana. Saat tiba di ujung atap, kedua mataku melihat siswa-siswi yang lain sedang sibuk dengan aktivitas mereka masing-masing dibawah sana. Ada yang sibuk mengobrol sembari menghabiskan makan siang mereka, ada yang masih sibuk bermain sepak bola bahkan ada juga yang terlihat bermesra-mesraan disana. Aku tersenyum kecil. Ini hampir tak jauh berbeda dengan sekolahku.

Setelah tahu keadaan dibawah sana, aku pun segera membalikkan badanku. Berputar menuju sisi sebaliknya. Mataku dapat melihat sesosok pemuda dengan kulit (dakian) tan-nya sedang terbaring santai. Sepertinya ia sedang tidur?

Kaki kecilku terus melangkah mendekatinya. Aku tak mengenalnya. Tentu, aku siswi baru disini. Tapi apa itu? Angin yang berhembus membuka lembaran-lembaran majalah yang ada di dekatnya. Eh..? Sebuah majalah dewasa?

Mataku menyipit saat menemukan majalah dengan foto-foto hampir telanjang bahkan ada yang setengah telanjang atau mungkin ada juga yang benar-benar telanjang penuh.

'Oh... siapa pemuda ini? Eung~ Dasar pemuda _pervert_..' aku tersenyum penuh arti padanya.

Menarik, memang sih wajar anak SMA terlebih dia laki-laki memiliki benda-benda seperti itu tapi tak kusangka aku akan menemukan kejadian seperti ini begitu cepat di Jepang. Ah aku lupa, bukankah Jepang memang terkenal dengan hal-hal seperti ini? Maksudku untuk hal negatif tentunya.

Aku tak terlalu ambil pusing dengan kejadian itu. Aku memilih duduk tak jauh darinya. Aku pun mulai membuka kotak makan siangku dan mulai mencicipi masakan kantin itu.

'Ehm, lumayan juga rasanya,' gumamku pelan. Sembari melanjutkan acara makan siangku, aku pun menatap pemuda berkulit (sedikit) gelap itu.

Sekilas dia tidak terlihat seperti orang Jepang pada umumnya. Postur tubuhnya sangat tinggi, sekitar 190 cm lebih dan ia memiliki badan yang kekar, tubuh yang atletis... mungkinkah dia seorang atlet? Rambutnya yang berwarna _navy blue_ sesekali tertiup oleh angin. Penampilannya bisa dikatakan tidak terlalu rapi dengan seragamnya yang mencuat keluar tak beraturan. Rupanya tidak terlalu minat dengan _fashion_ ya..?

"Eemh~~" tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara _baritone_. Ah suara milik pemuda ini ya?

Badannya mulai menggeliat, sepertinya ia akan bangun. Tidur siangmu sudah selesai toh? _So interesting._

"Oh... mau bento?" tanyaku saat kedua mata dengan manik bak permata safir itu melihatku. Aku sendiri masih santai melanjutkan acara makan siangku dengan memasukkan bento ke dalam mulutku.

Sejenak, terlihat ia memandang ke arah langit. Dengan kedua tangannya yang terlipat seakan menjadi bantal untuk kepalanya, ia menguap dengan malas. Badannya yang terbaring dengan sempurna pun mulai berubah posisi. Sekarang ia terlihat duduk bersandar pada dinding tak terlalu tinggi yang biasanya kau temui sebagai pembatas agar kau tak jatuh ke bawah.

"Sepertinya aku sudah kenyang, jadi... mau bentoku?" tawarku sekali lagi.

Mungkin di Jepang tindakanku ini bisa dikatakan tidak terlalu sopan tapi tidak di tempat tinggalku sebelumnya, ya London. Disana kami bebas untuk berbagi tetapi selama kau kenal baik dengan orang yang akan kau berikan benda milikmu dan sepertinya aku lupa poin itu.

Ia menatapku. Sorotan matanya terlihat tajam sedangkan aku hanya tersenyum ramah sembari menyodorkan kotak makan siangku ke arahnya. Tak kusangka ia akan mengambil beberapa bento dari kotak makan siangku. Sepertinya dia lapar, aku tersenyum simpul. Jadi dia tipikal orang yang tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan nilai sopan santun..? Ah tentu saja, lihat hobinya yang suka membaca majalah dewasa itu.

Mataku sempat melirik majalah di sampingnya sesekali. Sepertinya ia sadar dengan tindakanku tapi lagi-lagi ia terlihat seakan tak peduli. Hidupnya... _simple_ sekali.

Tak sadar, kotak makan siangku hampir kosong. Bentoku ludes dimakannya. Dia lapar, ya? Tapi aku bersikap biasa saja. Toh, aku juga sudah kenyang. Tiba-tiba saja, aku merasa ponselku bergetar. Kubuka _flip _ponsel bewarna abu-abu itu dan aku mendapatkan sebuah _e-mail_. Dari Sei-chan rupanya.

_'Aku ada latihan basket sore ini, kalau kau mau lihat pergi ke gym tempat kita bertemu kemarin. Ingat, kita pulang bersama.'_

Aku tersenyum dan segera menutup _flip _ponselku. Sebelum aku pergi, rupanya pemuda dengan kulit gelapnya itu juga terlihat akan pergi. Kotak makan siangku? Tentu saja kosong. Haha dia menghabiskannya ya? Anak yang patuh.

Tanpa berbicara apapun bahkan ucapan seperti terima kasih pun tak kudengar dari mulutnya. Orang itu... memang tidak tahu sopan santun ya? Sepertinya ia tipikal orang yang suka berbuat seenaknya. Aku pun tak terlalu memikirkan hal itu. Segera kututup kotak makan siangku dan siap membuangnya saat bertemu dengan tempat sampah.

Kulihat ia memungut majalah (Mai-chan) porno miliknya dan berjalan mendahuluiku. Aku hanya dapat memandangi punggungnya. Ya punggungnya yang terlihat tegap. Sebelum ia benar-benar pergi meninggalkanku, dapat kudengar suara _baritone_ itu sekali lagi, "Terima kasih untuk bentonya".

Aku tersenyum. Rupanya ia bisa berterima kasih juga? Aku pikir aku tidak akan mendengarkan ucapan seperti itu dan ia pun segera berjalan mendahuluiku. Tak lama, aku juga melakukan hal yang sama, ya meninggalkan ruang atap itu.

Sepertinya aku berubah pikiran. Di ruang atap ini... ada hal yang menarik.

.

.

Langkah kakiku terhenti saat aku telah berdiri dan berpegangan pada pipa yang kurasakan dingin yang ada di tribun penonton. Aku memilih untuk melihat latihan basket kali ini dari tempat penonton, setidaknya aku ingin melihat gerak-gerik pemain generasi keajaiban itu dengan baik. Aku pernah mendengar bahwa mereka selalu memenangkan kejuaraan basket sampai tingkat nasional dari kelas satu SMP. Apa sebegitu hebatnya mereka? Mengapa tidak ada satu pun tim yang bisa mengalahkan mereka? Kali ini adalah kesempatan emasku untuk mengetahui semua kemampuan mereka.

Oh orang-orang itu... bukankah mereka yang dulu pernah kutemui saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Sei-chan? Rupanya mereka semua teman basket Sei-chan. Ya terlihat dengan postur tubuh mereka yang diatas rata-rata untuk orang Jepang. Tapi bagaimana dengan si rambut _baby blue_ itu, postur tubuhnya bahkan tidak terlalu tinggi seperti teman-temannya yang lain?

_** WUUUSSH!**_ Tak lama aku melihat sebuah operan super cepat dari pemain dengan rambut _baby blue_ itu, jadi dia berperan sebagai pengoper toh. Tapi si rambut ungu dengan tinggi badan yang mencapai sekitar dua meter atau bahkan lebih malah dengan mudah menghentikan operan super cepat milik pemuda bermanik biru langit itu. Belum selesai, pemuda berambut pirang segera men-_dribble_ bola dengan cepat dan melakukan _shoot_ super lembut seakan berada dalam efek _slow motion_. Bola yang telah masuk tak berhenti begitu saja, dengan cepat pemuda berambut hijau lumut langsung melakukan _shoot_ dari bawah ring ke ring lawan dan _**BUKK! **_Bola berwarna oranye itu masuk. Skor menjadi imbang.

Sial, permainan bola basket macam apa ini? Bahkan alirannya terlalu cepat tapi juga terlihat indah dan elegan, sangat menghibur. Sei-chan yang berperan sebagai pengatur permainan dengan lirikan matanya segera menyuruh temannya yang lebih mirip seperti titan itu menyerang, membalas _shoot_ milik pemuda berkacamata. Dengan hitungan seperkian detik, tepatnya karena langkah kakinya yang begitu besar dan lengan tangannya yang super panjang, pemuda berambut ungu itu pun melakukan _dunk _sangat keras yang mungkin saja dapat membuat penyangga ring itu patah kapanpun dia mau. Setelah bola masuk ke dalam ring, tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berlari dengan sangat cepat, layaknya seekor _panther,_ ia seakan siap menerobos siapapun yang menghadangnya.

Sadar dengan serangan balik yang didapatkan oleh timnya, pemuda berambut ungu itu pun segera berusaha menghentikan pergerakan pemuda dengan kaos _sleeveless_ berwarna putih tulang itu. Tapi pergerakannya jauh lebih lincah dan ia pun segera men-_dribble_ bola oranye itu sangat cepat menuju daerah pertahanan lawan. Disana masih ada pria bermanik madu, ia berusaha untuk menghentikan pria berkulit tan itu. Seakan punya insting sendiri, bergerak dengan bebasnya seperti hewan, gaya permainan itu... seperti _street basketball_? Pemuda berkulit tan itu pun langsung menembak dari daerah luar dengan gaya _formless_-nya, bahkan sebelum Sei-chan menghentikannya dan _**BUKK! **_Lagi-lagi bola oranye itu masuk ke dalam ring, kali ini ring milik tim Sei-chan.

'Lumayan juga, gaya permainan itu... _awesome_!' pujiku dalam hati.

Tak kusangka pemuda yang tadi kutemui di atap dan memakan habis bentoku, tersenyum senang karena telah berhasil memasukkan bola ke dalam ring lawan. Kedua mataku terus memandanginya, jadi dia ini... sangat berbakat dalam bola basket, ya..? Menarik. Tak lupa, seorang gadis dengan surai rambut berwarna merah muda segera mendekatinya. Ia terlihat mengomel dan bersikap begitu manja pada pemuda mesum itu. Mereka tampak seperti sepasang kekasih jadinya. Ehm, pacarnya ya?

_**Siiiing~~! **_Merasa diamati, aku pun langsung mencari tahu mata siapa yang mengawasi gerak-gerikku dan kudapati sepasang mata heterokromatik menatapku tajam. Ah Sei-chan, ada apa dengan tatapan matamu itu?

.

.

"Akashi-cchi, selamat tinggal-ssu!"

"Aku duluan, Akashi-kun."

"Aka-chin, sampai jumpa besok."

"Akashi, aku juga pulang duluan, nanodayo"

"Hmm."

Aku hanya terdiam melihat Sei-chan, orang yang ada disampingku ini heran. Mengapa tiba-tiba ia bersikap dingin seperti ini? Tidak, sebenarnya dia memang suka bersikap dingin tapi itu tak berlaku jika ada aku. Tapi kenapa kali ini hal itu seakan sudah kadaluwarsa?

Rasanya jadi hening. Tak ada yang bersuara diantara kami berdua. Bahkan meski kami berdiri dengan begitu dekat sembari menunggu jemputan dari supir Sei-chan, dia sama sekali tak membuka obrolan seperti biasanya. Teman-teman Sei-chan bahkan seperti diabaikan olehnya, ya teman-teman basketnya seperti pemuda berambut pirang yang terlihat feminim_**–**_seperti bencis-bencis kekar di taman lawang #slapp #ditamparkise_**–**_, pemuda berambut _baby blue _dengan muka sedatar triplek, pemuda berambut ungu dengan sekantung penuh makanan ringan_**–**_ber-MSG tinggi yang bisa membunuhmu kapan saja_**– **_di tangannya dan terakhir pemuda berambut hijau lumut yang membawa linggis(?) *oke ini _lucky_ _item_ ter-_absurd_ milik midorima* #dorr.

"Jangan melihatnya! Berhenti untuk melihatnya!" tiba-tiba Sei-chan berseru seakan memberikan perintah padaku.

Aku yang tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud balas bertanya, "Sei-chan... sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Kubilang jangan melihatnya!" kali ini ia menatapku, tajam dan intens seakan ia berkuasa penuh terhadapku. Aku hanya balas tersenyum. Aku tahu apa yang dimaksudkannya dan aku tahu mengapa ia bersikap seperti ini. Kau... merasa cemburu, pangeran?

"Hmm, jangan bersikap sekeras itu. Kau tahu kan, aku datang kesini karena merindukanmu. Kuharap kau tak melupakan hal itu, Seijuro." aku memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya. Sorotan matanya yang mulanya tajam kini terlihat mulai melemah.

Ia tersenyum menyeringai. Sepertinya ia mengerti perkataanku dengan baik. Tentu saja, bukankah Akashi Seijuro adalah seorang pemuda yang jenius, tentu kata-kataku mudah untuk dia pahami.

"Aku ingat, tapi aku benci melihat tatapanmu padanya." ia mengaku seperti anak kecil. Rupanya pangeran kita tidak berubah. Begitu lemah jika dihadapanku, dia ini...

"Sei-chan, percayalah aku hanya menyukaimu... tidak mungkin kan aku menyukai orang selain dirimu," aku mendongakkan kepalaku guna melihatnya. Lagi-lagi semburat merah tipis itu terlihat oleh mataku. Dia memang tergila-gila padaku.

"Tentu saja, kau milikku. Tidak akan ada orang lain yang boleh memilikimu selain aku." aku pun segera memeluknya, berusaha untuk meyakinkannya. Ia hanya tersenyum.

_Hubungan ini, hubungan yang sudah kami buat bahkan sedari kami kecil. Pemuda berambut merah yang benar-benar telah jatuh ke dalam pelukanku. Akashi Seijuro, apakah aku begitu penting untukmu? Apa benar kau harus hidup denganku? _

_Bagaimana jika suatu hari nanti takdir memiliki pendapat yang berbeda denganmu, akankah kau masih memilikiku?  
_

"Kau belum mengenalkan teman-teman basketmu itu padaku, ayolah kenalkan mereka padaku! Minimal kau harus memberitahukan nama mereka, kan?" aku tak mau meneruskan pikiran anehku itu jadi aku membuka topik obrolan baru dengannya. Sei-chan sendiri hanya balas menggeleng seakan tak mau mengabulkan permintaanku.

"Yaissh~ Sei-chan pelit, aku benci!" aku menggembungkan pipiku. Bersikap manja padanya. Tapi dia selalu mengelus rambutku saat aku melakukan hal itu, ya sedari dia kecil, dia selalu suka dengan rambutku.

"Bodoh!" aku mendengar gumaman kecilnya, aku pun segera mendelik padanya. "Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada mereka nanti atau mungkin aku hanya memberitahukan nama mereka..." sepertinya pemuda ini berusaha mengusiliku.

"Kau akan berpikir dua kali tentang hal itu, Sei-chan" dan _**CUPP!**_ Aku mencium pipi kanannya. Angin berhembus, ya musim semi yang identik dengan nuansa hijau tumbuh-tumbuhan yang baru saja tumbuh dan suasana senja dengan warna dominan oranye menjadi _background_ kami berdua.

Lagi-lagi semburat merah tipis itu muncul. Aku tersenyum kecil. Kau memang berada dalam kendaliku, Akashi Seijuro. Tak lama dari itu, mobil sedan berwarna merah metalik pun berhenti dihadapan kami. Oh, jemputan kami sudah datang rupanya.

"Sei-chan, ayo kita pulang!" aku pun segera menarik tangannya dan sekilas aku melihat sebuah senyuman penuh kemenangan tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Aku pun hanya balas tersenyum.

– _**Reader POV end –**_

**##T.B.C##**

.

.

– _**Preview –**_

"Daiiii-chan! Kenapa kau selalu meninggalkanku!? Aku bilang kan tunggu... tunggu! Kemarin jadi tidak bisa pulang bersama teman-teman yang lain lagi, kan!? Lagian kenapa kau masih suka bolos latihan, sih? Ingat, kita sudah mulai masuk kejuaraan. Kau juga tidak bosan apa hampir selalu mendapat jatah ekstra latihan dari Akashi-kun?!"

"Oii! Berisik sekali kau, Satsuki!"

"Ehm... sumimasen. Sepertinya aku mengganggu kalian... hmm dasar pasangan zaman sekarang,"

"Ah kami bukan pasangan, lagian mana sudi aku dengan cowok dakian seperti dia!"

"Apa maksudmu dengan dakian? Dasar cewek tidak tahu masak!"

"Oh, kalian bukan pasangan?"

"TENTU SAJA TIDAAAAK! DASAR BODOH!"

..

..

"Kau bodoh ya?"

"Tentu saja tidak, aku tidak bo-"

"Kalau begitu, jangan suka tidur! Apa kau memang hobi tidur, dakian?"

"Apa maksudmu memanggilku dengan panggilan seperti itu!?"

..

..

"Bagaimana jika kau bisa mengerjakan tugasmu dengan benar, aku akan memberikanmu bento lagi?"

"Kau... apakah kau bisa masak? Bagaimana jika aku berhasil, kau sendiri yang membuatkanku bento?"

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan tanggung-tanggung... 50-50, bagaimana? Berani, kan?"

"Kau meremehkanku? Yang bisa mengalahkanku hanya aku seorang!"

– _**Preview end –**_

* * *

A/N: huwee ini update-nya(?) gimana? lebih panjang sih tapi komedinya dikit banget kayak upil nyempil -_-v tolong review sama sarannya nih, kritik, blame, tuntutan demo jg gapapa #authorngaco ;-; oh iya ternyata bisa lebih cepat update dari yang diperkirakan, phew~ akibat virus merah jambu author sama akamine nih :3

oh iya awalnya ini fanfict mau dibuat alur cepat gitu, tapi karena review dari **mey-chan **author jadi pikir-pikir lagi.. fict ini juga didedikasikan penuh untuk fangirls Akashi sama Mine-chin *yeeey* :3 untuk komedinya, author bakal berusaha lebih gila lagi dan romance-nya, author akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin buat readers nge-fly *author nangis ga jelas sama kise(?)

btw author masih suka pusing sama POV-nya nih haha? kan ini panpik emang buat reader jadi kadang suka bingung bagusan pake author POV atau reader POV? sarannya ya minna ._. author juga suka banget bikin Akashi POV tapi lain kali akan berusaha buat lebih mendalami peran #tsaah #apadeh #dicukurAkashi

oke daripada kebanyakan cuap-cuap gajelas nih, terima kasih ya buat yg udah baca apalagi yg udah fave, follow, review, waah author ga nyangka, kirain ini panpik bakal mendem gitu aja, tapi domo arigatou minna! ^w^ **_aoethor tjinta kalian, nanodayo!_** bye bye~~ #kirimpetasanbanting(?)

p.s: author mau tanya donk, kalo dalam page legal, reader biasanya bisa baca sampe berapa halaman ya dalam satu chapter? author kayaknya bakal bikin yang lebih panjang dari ini mungkin di chapter berikut-berikutnya tapi karena takut kepanjangan jadi dibagi 2 yang awalnya harus satu chapter *malah kasih hints #dorr

readers kasih tau ya, biar author enak nulisnya atau kasih tau jumlah words-nya, oke sangkyuu readers~~ ^-^

## yang udah review, author udah coba bales nee~ maap newbie nih #polos '-'


	3. Closer

**Title** : Unbeatable (Imperfection)

**Author** : Enma R. Eyes

**Rating ** : T

**Genre** : Romance, fluff, sad, hurt/comfort, friendship, and lil bit humor (gagal)

**Casts** : Akashi Seijuurou x OC (You) x Aomine Daiki

Generation of Miracle

**Disclaimer** : Kurobas milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, this plot is mine

**Setting** : Disini anak GoM satu SMA ya yaitu SMA Teikou dan mereka tetap menjadi tim terbaik di Jepang fufufu~ #okeitubenerbenerkeinginanauthor #slapp

**Warning **: FF Nista, bener ini cuma khayalan edan yang harus author tulis kalo ga bakal runyam(?), intinya ini khayalan semau author, apresiasi buat perasaan dilema antara cinta Akashi atau Aomine #authorcurhat

yang paling penting OOC-ness pasti ada, typo(s) juga mungkin haha but overall happy (rebonding) reading pecinta (akamine) kurobas! ^v^

_** khusus chapter ini agak panjang jadi kalo sibuk mending nunggu nganggur bacanya ._. #slapp **_

* * *

_Previous:_

"Sepertinya aku sudah kenyang, jadi... mau bentoku?"

..

"Terima kasih untuk bentonya"

..

..

'Lumayan juga, gaya permainan itu... _awesome_!

..

..

"Hmm, jangan bersikap sekeras itu. Kau tahu kan, aku datang kesini karena merindukanmu. Kuharap kau tak melupakan hal itu, Seijuurou."

"Aku ingat, tapi aku benci melihat tatapanmu padanya."

"Sei-chan, percayalah aku hanya menyukaimu... tidak mungkin kan aku menyukai orang selain dirimu,"

"Tentu saja, kau milikku. Tidak akan ada orang lain yang boleh memilikimu selain aku."

* * *

_chapter 3: _**Closer**

– _**Author POV –**_

Sudah hampir seminggu gadis bermanik bak mutiara abu-abu itu bersekolah di SMA Teikou, sekolah yang sama dengan sekolah Akashi Seijuurou, orang yang memiliki hubungan khusus dengannya. Akashi sendiri berada di kelas 2-A bersama Midorima Shintarou yang tak pernah absen membawa _lucky items_—lebih tepatnya barang-barang _absurd_— guna menghalau kesialan, setidaknya itu pendapat pribadinya. Gadis itu? Ia berada di kelas sebelah, ya kelas 2-B.

Ia duduk di belakang, dekat jendela, tapi tak pas di dekatnya. Tepatnya ada sebuah kursi kosong milik teman sebangkunya yang bahkan tak pernah ia temui selama bersekolah disana. Gadis itu sudah pernah berusaha mencari tahu siapa teman sebangku misteriusnya itu tapi apa jawaban yang ia dapatkan,

_"Oh kalau dia sih emang suka bolos waktu pelajaran, jadi jangan terlalu berharap"_

Gadis itu ingin kembali bertanya, mencari informasi lebih lanjut tapi guru di depan mulai memperhatikannya hingga ia mengurungkan niat dan hanya menghela nafas sembari melirik ke arah luar jendela sesekali. Tapi hari ini ada pemandangan yang berbeda, rupanya hari yang ditunggu datang juga.

_** BRAKK! **_Suara akibat hantaman tas hitam dengan meja terdengar oleh gadis yang kini rambutnya dikuncir satu itu, ia pun menoleh. Kedua matanya melihat seorang pemuda, memori tentang kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu kembali terlintas di otaknya. Pemuda itu...

_**TRIIIIING~~! **_Bel sekolah berbunyi, pertanda pelajaran usai. Teman-teman yang lain sudah mulai keluar meninggalkan ruang kelas tapi pemuda itu masih terlihat bermalas-malasan. Ia seperti melanjutkan tidurnya yang belum selesai disana.

"Daiiiii-chan! Kenapa kau selalu meninggalkanku!? Aku bilang kan tunggu... tunggu! Kemarin jadi tidak bisa pulang bersama teman-teman yang lain lagi, kan!? Lagian kenapa kau masih suka bolos latihan, sih? Ingat, kita sudah mulai masuk kejuaraan. Kau juga tidak bosan apa hampir selalu mendapat jatah ekstra latihan dari Akashi-kun?!" tiba-tiba seorang gadis datang. Omelannya begitu hebat, telinga gadis berambut hitam kemerahan itu sampai sakit mendengarnya.

"Oii! Berisik sekali kau, Satsuki!" tak disangka pemuda itu terbangun. Jari kelingkingnya ia masukkan dengan malas ke lubang telinga kanannya seperti memperbaiki indra pendengarannya sebelum mengalami kerusakan ringan. Karena memang suara gadis berambut merah muda itu memekakkan telinga.

Gadis dengan iris mata berwarna abu-abu itu pun terlihat tidak mau ikut campur. Segera ia memasukkan benda-benda miliknya ke dalam tas jinjing coklatnya. "Ehm... _sumimasen_. Sepertinya aku mengganggu kalian..." gadis itu pun segera pergi meninggalkan mereka namun masih terdengar ia bergumam, "...hmm dasar pasangan zaman sekarang," tak terlalu keras tapi masih bisa kau dengar karena nada mencibirnya itu.

"Ah kami bukan pasangan, lagian mana sudi aku dengan cowok dakian seperti dia!" elak gadis bertubuh cukup _sexy_ itu.

"Apa maksudmu dengan dakian? Dasar cewek tidak tahu masak!" pemuda malas-malasan itu tampak tak terima.

"Oh, kalian bukan pasangan?" gadis berkuncir satu itu bertanya dengan nada datar.

"TENTU SAJA TIDAAAAK! DASAR BODOH!" jawab pasangan biru tua-merah muda itu kompak.

Yang diteriaki bodoh pun hanya tersinyum simpul lalu segera melesat pergi. Seperti tak ambil pusing dengan perkara barusan hingga gadis dengan dada berukuran _F cup_ itu terdiam, terlihat matanya seakan mengingat sesuatu.

"Itu kan..."

"Ada apa? Sudahlah ayo kita pulang" ajak pemuda berambut _navy blue_ itu malas.

"Dai-chan, kau tidak tahu siapa dia? Ah _chotto_! Dia duduk disini!?"

"Hmm, ya mungkin.. Memangnya kenapa? Seperti melihat hantu saja,"

"Ouwh emm jii~~! D-dia pacar Akashi-kun, kan!?"

"Hemm?"

Yang diperbincangkan hanya terus tersenyum sembari berjalan menelusuri lorong sekolah. Senyumnya berubah menjadi penuh arti saat otaknya mendapatkan info-info menarik akibat insiden barusan.

'Jadi bukan pasangan toh, lalu apa? Apakah teman masa kecil? Seperti aku dan Sei-chan? Tak kusangka... jadi selama ini teman sebangkuku itu kau, Aomine Daiki..?' kira-kira pemikiran seperti itulah yang terlintas di otaknya. Di ujung lorong, segerombolan pemuda dengan rambut warna-warni–kayak power rangers #slapp– terlihat menantinya. Dan sepasang mata heterokromatik terus melihatnya. Gadis itu pun kembali bersikap normal.

"Sei-chaaan! Oh hello _minna_!" sapanya pada Akashi hangat kemudian pada Kise, Midorima, Kuroko dan Murasakibara. Sepertinya gadis itu telah berkenalan dengan semua teman basket Akashi tak terkecuali yang datang terakhir.

"Mine-chin juga ada toh... Momoi juga krauss~"

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang, nanodayo."

Mereka berdelapan pun berjalan keluar sekolah. Mungkin tak ada pemandangan yang tak normal hingga sang raja bertanya, "Apa ada masalah, Momoi?" melihat Momoi yang terus memandangi gadis disampingnya, membuat jiwa pelindung Akashi pun muncul.

Gadis yang ditanyai itupun buru-buru menggeleng cepat, "T-tidak ada apa-apa, Akashi-kun, he"

"Ya sudah, kami pulang duluan" pamit Akashi saat sebuah mobil lambo*gini telah terparkir dengan elegan di depan pintu gerbang sekolah seakan menanti pemiliknya.

"Kalian berdua hati-hati" Kuroko masih dengan wajah–kelindes truknya(?)– datar melambaikan tangan kepada Akashi dan gadis di dekatnya itu.

"Kami duluan ya!" gadis _special_–terutama untuk Akashi– pamit sebelum benar-benar masuk ke dalam mobil mewah yang disusul dengan pemiliknya, Akashi Seijuurou. Yang lain pun hanya tersenyum, seperti pengawal yang memberi hormat pada raja dan ratunya.

_**BRMMM!**_ Mobil itu pun segera melesat pergi menjauhi–segerombolan power rangers #authordigampol– kelima pemain generasi keajaiban yang lain _plus_ Momoi.

"S-sempurna-ssu.." Kise tiba-tiba gagap. Dia masih terpesona dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

"Benar-benar seperti seorang raja dan seorang ratu," Momoi tak kalah takjubnya dengan model berambut blonde yang sedang naik (pucuk, pucuk... *woy author! serius dikit bisa gasih? #readerasahgolok ;-;) daun itu.

Tapi tiba-tiba Kuroko membuka obrolan yang berbeda, dia jadi fokus memandangi selebaran berukuran 4x6 cm dengan motif _lophe-lophe_ yang menempel (dengan anggun) di leher Midorima Shintarou, "Midorima-kun, ada apa dengan lehermu? Apa kau salah posisi tidur?" tanya pemuda berambut _baby blue_ pada pemuda _tsundere_ (salah gaul) itu.

"Tidak, ini _lucky item_-ku untuk hari ini. Menurut ramalan Oha-asa, posisi cancer tidak terlalu bagus, nanodayo. Berada di urutan tiga dari bawah"

"Itu... koyo, kan?" Aomine yang dari tadi bungkam kini ikut menyahut.

"Koyo cabe rawit, harus dipasang di sebelah kanan dengan sudut elevansi 26° dan di dekat jakun, nanodayo." jelas Midorima (kelewat) cerdas.

"Kau tidak merasa panas, Midorima-cchi?" yang ditanya hanya menggeleng.

"Ah... krauss... besok... krauss.. awas... krauss... tidak... krauss..." sebelum si titan Murasakibara menyelesaikan ucapannya, makhluk dakian–Aomine– yang tidak sabar segera merebut jajan maiobu milik si titan. Tak terima dengan apa yang dilakukan teman berkulit gelapnya, mata Murasakibara langsung mengeluarkan aura 'ingin menghancurkan' yang biasanya tampak saat melawan musuh di pertandingan basket.

Sadar akan adanya bencana jika tidak segera dihentikan, Kuroko takut besok di surat kabar halaman utama akan ada _headline_ bertuliskan, **'Ditemukan seorang pemuda berkulit gelap tewas mengenaskan karena merebut Maiobu rasa jagung asap, diduga tersangkanya adalah seorang titan hasil mutasi gen'** *oke sepertinya nak Kuroko terlalu banyak menonton film Sci-fi #pukpukkuroko* ia pun menyela cepat, "Selesaikan omonganmu dahulu, Murasakibara-kun. Baru lanjut makan lagi".

Tak seperti biasanya, si titan kali ini langsung patuh dan hanya mengangguk. Setelah mengambil maiobu dari tangan (dekil) Aomine dan melahapnya langsung, pemuda terjangkung diantara pemain _Kisedai_ itu pun berbicara, "Awas besok Mido-chin tidak bisa ngomong lho! Atau nanti malam bisa-bisa kena kanker tenggorokan terus membusuk terus diamputasi(?) deh" *oke Murasakibara juga gagal memberi petuahnya tapi...

"Aku duluan!" yang dinasehati langsung melesat pergi, seakan kerasukan arwah sadako(?) akibat apa yang baru didengarnya. Oh ayolah, seorang Midorima yang cerdas termakan oleh kata-kata Murasakibara yang bahkan–belum baligh– tak tahu mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk. Tapi percayalah, Midorima baru saja percaya dengan omongan Muk-kun.

Kiamat memang sudah dekat... terbukti dengan kekonyolan _Kiseki no Sedai_, phew~

– _**Author POV end –**_

.

.

– _**Reader POV –**_

Hari ini pemuda mesum itu masuk kelas. Oh sejak kapan dia jadi rajin begini? Biasanya juga aku selalu sendirian di belakang sini. Sekarang sedang berlangsung pelajaran Fisika. Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 10.39 tapi lagi-lagi pemandangan dia tidur tetap saja terlihat oleh mataku.

Apa waktunya hanya dihabiskan dengan tidur? Bahkan ia hanya mampu terjaga sampai jam 09.30 lalu kembali melanglang buana dengan mimpinya. Pasti ia sedang mimpi mesum sekarang. Lihat wajahnya yang memerah tanpa sebab. Bahkan cengiran anehnya sesekali muncul di raut wajahnya. Cih!

Aku berusaha untuk tak mempermasalahkannya. Tapi wajah yang menghadap ke arahku itu benar-benar menggangguku. Tidak, aku harus fokus. Ini pelajaran Fisika dan aku tak mau kehilangan kosentrasiku sedikitpun tapi sepertinya keinginanku tak berjalan dengan mulus.

"Hoi, bangun!" bisikku pelan padanya sembari menarik-narik baju bagian belakangnya sesekali.

"Hemm~" ia malah berdehem cukup keras. Membuat yang awalnya hanya sepasang mata milik guru dengan kepala botak sempurna berkilau itu diikuti dengan pandangan dari siswa-siswi yang lain di kelas.

"Bangun cepat! Semua orang sudah melihatmu bodoh!" seruku penuh dengan nada penekanan hampir di semua kalimatku.

"Hmm berisik, kau!" bukannya bangun, ia malah mengataiku berisik.

"Bangun atau kau akan mendapatkan hadiah yang manis dari Takao _sensei_, lihat majalah Mai-chan terbaru tuh!"

"Hah? Hah? Mana? Mana?! Mai-chan!?" dan _**BUKK! **_

Sebuah penghapus papan tepat mengenai wajahnya. Aku tersenyum kecil, tentu saja tersenyum ke arah kananku karena tak mau ia tahu. Hebatnya, setelah mengenai wajah Aomine, penghapus papan itu malah terpental ke arah luar jendela dan _**DUGG!**_ Suara untuk benda jatuh pun terdengar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana, Aomine Daiki!? Mai-chan siapa yang kau cari? Namaku bukan Mai-chan, dasar kau bodoh! Kau memang tidak pernah mendengarkan penjelasan dari guru dengan baik ya? Sana cepat cuci muka lalu ambil penghapus yang jatuh di luar sana!" titah Takao _sensei_ terdengar sangat absolut sama seperti ucapan Akashi.

Yang dimarahi pun hanya mendengus kesal. Ia sempat melirikku marah tapi aku malah menahan tawa saat melihat hidungnya yang semakin hitam sempurna akibat lemparan penghapus papan tadi. Ia pun melengos pergi.

Pelajaran Fisika pun usai berganti dengan pelajaran Matematika. Setelah menjelaskan bab tentang turunan dan limit, Haruhi _sensei_ pun menyuruh kami untuk mengerjakan soal. Aku, tentu saja mengerjakan soal dengan sebaik mungkin dan kalau bisa juga secepat mungkin.

Selesai mengerjakan 23 soal dari 25 soal yang diberikan, aku melirik teman sebangkuku. Buku tugasnya kosong. Bersih, putih, sama sekali tak ada goresan tinta disana dan saat aku melihatnya. Sebuah majalah dewasa rupanya sedang ia nikmati dengan nafsu bejatnya. Anak ini...

"Berhenti memuaskan nafsu liarmu itu, cepat selesaikan soalnya sebelum Haruhi _sensei_ melihatmu." nasehatku padanya.

"Hemm~" lagi-lagi dia berdehem.

_**SRAAAGG!**_ Aku segera menutup paksa majalah nista itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam bawah meja pemuda yang kini benar-benar menatapku marah. Aku balik menatapnya. Pekerjaanku telah selesai, jadi mari kita 'mengakrabkan diri'.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya. Oh, baru kali ini dia bertanya padaku? Jadi ini obrolan pertama kami ya.

"Hanya menghentikan nafsu liarmu itu sebelum kau mendapat hadiah manis lagi dari _sensei_" jawabku ringan.

Hening, ia tak membalas ucapanku. Aku kira aku akan mendapat ucapan tidak suka atau sejenisnya karena tadi telah menipunya. Atau mungkin ungkapan marah karena telah bersikap seenaknya menggangu fantasi liarnya itu.

"Besar..." ucapnya kini dengan nada yang sedikit aneh. Aku yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan ucapannya barusan, itu... ucapan dengan hawa nafsu?

Aku segera menoleh padanya. Kulihat badannya telah berputar 90° ke arah kanannya, membuatnya bisa melihatku dengan leluasa. Sadar dengan pandangannya yang mengarah pada bagian yang menonjol dari tubuhku #authornosebleednulisini DX, aku pun segera menonjok perutnya.

_**BUKK!**_ Wajahnya berubah seakan menahan sakit. Berhasil! Sekarang ia telah kembali ke posisi duduk normalnya. Lebih baik begitu, daripada memandangku dengan nafsu membuncahmu itu, dasar pemuda mesum!

"Berhenti berkata yang tidak-tidak!" ucapku tegas padanya.

"Aargh apanya yang tidak-tidak, itu kan fakta? Lihat! Memang besar, kan?" seketika rasanya panas menjalar ke sekujur tubuhku.

Sial, pemuda ini benar-benar membuatku merasa tidak nyaman. Dia orang yang bahkan baru kutemui beberapa hari ini dan dia sudah bersikap tidak sopan padaku. Akashi saja tak pernah mengomentari hal seperti ini di depanku.

"AARGH ITTAI!" kini aku menginjak kaki kanannya sekaligus mencubit keras pinggulnya. Berani-beraninya kau, dasar _hentai_!

"Daiki, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau berteriak?" Haruhi _sensei_ langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan menatap pemuda disampingku yang sedang menahan sakit.

"T-tidak ada apa-apa, _sensei_" jawabnya sekenanya. Rupanya bukan tipe yang suka mengadu, ya?

"Cepat kerjakan tugasmu! Nanti _sensei _periksa." perintah wanita berkacamata itu lagi.

Semuanya pun kembali normal. Tentu dengan seorang Aomine Daiki yang masih menahan sakit dan dengan susah payah mengerjakan soal matematikanya. Sedangkan aku hanya meliriknya sesekali sembari tersenyum kecil.

Baru kali ini ada orang yang tidak memperlakukanku dengan sopan? Biasanya aku selalu dihormati, disanjung dan tak pernah mendapat perlakuan tidak baik dari seseorang. Tapi dia, ya dia yang duduk disampingku ini malah memperlakukanku seperti manusia pada umumnya. Tanpa perlakuan khusus, tanpa muka palsu, hanya perlakuan tulus dari dirinya yang memang dari awal sudah bejat.

_** Closer...**_

.

.

Seminggu kembali telah berlalu, tak terasa dua minggu telah kulalui di Jepang. Sejauh ini hidupku masih normal, tidak ada sesuatupun yang terasa 'kacau' tapi setiap hari aku selalu mendapatkan pikiran yang mengusikku. Teman sebangkuku... lagi-lagi dia membuat onar.

Oh jangan bayangkan hal-hal anarkis seperti pertengkaran antarsiswa bahkan sampai berpikir orang dakian sepertinya jadi gembong narkoba *tiba-tiba kebayang Mine-chin jadi yakuza(?) #slapp*, setidaknya yang kutahu perbuatan buruknya hanyalah pikiran cabul dan sikap super malasnya, terakhir, sifat (kelewat) bodohnya dan entah kenapa aku benci sifatnya yang terakhir.

"Kau bodoh ya?" aku mengutarakan pikiranku saat bel istirahat telah usai dan berganti dengan pelajaran selanjutnya tapi wali kelas, Yamato _sensei,_ belum datang.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku tidak bo-"

Sebelum ia menyelesaikan jawabannya, aku langsung memberikannya pertanyaan ke-2, "Kalau begitu, jangan suka tidur! Apa kau memang hobi tidur, dakian?"

Ia mendelik padaku, kurasa pemuda ini sangat sensitif mendengar kata 'dakian', 'hitam' atau semacamnya itu. Aku bersikap masih seperti biasa, hanya melihatnya yang seakan mirip gunung meletus.

"Apa maksudmu memanggilku dengan panggilan seperti itu!?" tanyanya geram.

"Kan benar, namamu Aomine dakian, bukan?"

"Aomine Daiki, bodoh! Da-i-ki, kau tak bisa mengeja ya?!"

"Oh... A-ho-mi-ne Da-ki-an booo-doh, _so desuka_?"

_**BRAKK!**_ Tangannya menggebrak meja. "Terserah, aku tak peduli." ia menghela nafas seakan tak minat melanjutkan perbincangan–mungkin tepatnya penghinaan– denganku.

Aku memandangnya. Aku berpikir dengan jawabannya barusan. Aku pun tersenyum tak mengerti. Apanya yang tidak bodoh, kerjaannya bahkan hanya tidur, main basket, baca majalah porno, ulangan tidak pernah tidak remedi, mengerjakan tugaspun keseringan tidak dikerjakan, terlebih dia masih suka bolos meski hanya kadang-kadang sih. Tapi, ayolah! Masa dia hanya berbakat pada basket dan hobi mesumnya itu.

Mengecewakan.

"_Konnichiwa_!" Yamato _sensei_, wali kelas dengan kepala botak di bagian depan tapi tidak di bagian belakang karena masih ada rambut yang (berhasil) tumbuh disana dan kumis tebal yang entah kenapa memberikanmu rasa 'ih-ini-kumis-nggak-banget-coba' telah hadir di depan mata semua murid kelas 2-B.

"_Konnichiwa_, _sensei_" balas semua murid kelas 2-B kompak.

"Hari ini _sensei_ punya kabar yang baik untuk kalian semua. Mengingat sekolah kita yang terkenal dengan semangat persatuan dan kekeluargaan yang tinggi, tahun ini akan diselenggarakan tradisi tahunan. Nama _event_-nya adalah '_Best Deskmate_', tentu kalian sudah tahu, kan? Karena tahun lalu kalian pasti juga sudah pernah mengikutinya" setelah itu beberapa temanku yang lain ada yang memasang wajah antusias, ada juga yang seakan depresi, sedangkan aku... aku memasang wajah bingung karena tak mengerti sama sekali apa yang dimaksud oleh Yamato _sensei_.

_Best Deskmate_, _event_ apa itu? Apa seperti lomba? Kenapa ada tradisi aneh seperti ini ya? Dari namanya saja sudah terdengar konyol. Jadi terasa tidak meyakinkan.

"Sudah, sudah... simpan rasa antusiasme kalian semua. _Event_ ini akan dilaksanakan sebulan penuh, ya dimulai dari tanggal 1 Mei ini. Jadi semua kegiatan difokuskan untuk mempererat hubungan teman sebangku. Tugas kalian juga akan dikerjakan secara berkelompok, tak ada lagi tugas individu, yang dikerjakan secara individu hanyalah ulangan sisanya kalian harus bekerja sama dengan baik bersama teman sebangku kalian terutama untuk mengerjakan tugas dan segala penilaian yang biasanya kalian kerjakan sendiri" penjelasan lebih lanjut dari Yamato _sensei _membuatku syok.

Mempererat hubungan teman sebangku? Yang dikerjakan secara individu hanya ulangan? Tradisi macam apa ini? Mungkin aku tidak terlalu bermasalah kalau temanku sebangkuku bukan dia, ya seorang atlet basket bernama Aomine Daiki. Saat aku melihatnya, ia hanya membuang wajahnya ke arah lain. Sial! Mau balas dendam, rupanya?

"_Event_ ini berlaku untuk semua pelajaran. Tidak hanya pelajaran akademik, pelajaran non-akademik seperti olah raga dan kesenian juga. Kemudian, _deskmate_ yang berhasil mendapat poin tertinggi di tiap kelas berhak mendapatkan hadiah, tentu saja hadiah yang menarik" Yamato _sensei_ menambahkan penjelasannya. Aku sendiri hanya menundukkan kepalaku. Menatap rok berwarna hitamku kosong.

_Tidak mungkin menang, tidak meski aku bisa dalam semua pelajaran_

_Tidak akan_ _menang selama dia teman sebangkuku..._

"Baiklah, kita lanjut ke pelajaran. Ayo tugas kalian untuk membuat kalimat _conditional sentence_, apa sudah selesai? Cepat tunjukkan pada _sensei_!" dan akhir dunia pun dimulai saat itu juga.

.

.

Tiga belas hari telah berlalu semenjak _event_ '_Best Deskmate_' resmi dimulai. Kalian pasti menanyakan bagaimana kabarku atau kabar teman sebangkuku, Aomine..? Tidah usah cemas, aku sudah berusaha semampuku tapi menjadi 10 besar saja belum bisa. Posisiku dan Aomine berada di posisi 12 dari 15 tim _deskmate_ di kelas, ya semuanya berjumlah 30 murid untuk kelas 2-B. Menyedihkan, bukan?

Aku sudah melakukan semuanya. Semua yang bisa kulakukan. Bahkan jika ada tugas, aku hanya memberinya 30% dari pekerjaan yang harus kami selesaikan tapi entah kenapa ini semua masih terasa sulit. Ditambah hobi buruknya kambuh lagi, ya hobinya yang suka membolos pada waktu pelajaran berlangsung dan pergi tidur ke atap semakin sering ia lakukan akhir-akhir ini. Memang sudah tidak ada harapan lagi, ya?

"Aomine-kun!" kali ini aku memanggilnya dengan benar, tidak lagi panggilan seperti 'Dakian' ataupun 'Ahomine' yang biasanya kulakukan padanya. Sekarang aku berada di ruang atap bersamanya. Aku memutuskan untuk kesana setelah pelajaran hari ini berakhir. Aku pergi kesana karena kutahu aku pasti akan menemukannya di tempat itu, ya di ruang atap sekolah. Suasana senja dengan langit berwarna oranye kemerahan pun menemani kami.

"Hemm~" dia kembali berdehem. Suasananya sama seperti waktu pertama kali kami bertemu. Dia tertidur dengan majalah-majalah porno disampingnya tapi kali ini lengan tangan kanannya menutupi kedua matanya dan sebagai gantinya, bantal untuk kepalanya pun hanyalah lengan tangan kirinya yang dilipat.

"Kenapa kau suka bolos lagi pada jam-jam pelajaran?" tanyaku kali ini dengan nada yang ramah, ya persis dengan waktu itu, waktu aku bertemu dengan pemuda berkulit tan itu disini.

"Aku malas, apa lagi yang kau pikirkan?" ia menjawab tanpa melihatku, masih... masih dengan kedua matanya yang tertutup itu.

Aku pun hanya menghela nafas panjang. Aku memilih duduk di dinding pembatas dengan tinggi kurang dari satu meter itu. Ya, apa yang kupikirkan? Tentu saja Aomine adalah orang yang pemalas dan _event_ '_Best Deskmate_' itu juga mungkin tak terlalu penting untuknya. Lalu apa yang kuharapkan? Apakah aku ingin sekali menang pada _event_ ini?

"Apa kau tak mau memenangkan _event_ '_Best Deskmate_' itu, Aomine-kun?" tanyaku ingin tahu.

"Hmm, tidak terlalu.." jawabnya sekenanya.

Begitu ya? Jadi tidak terlalu ingin menang, lalu bagaimana? Apa aku juga akan merelakan _event_ ini? Ya seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh teman sebangkuku..?

Tidak! Aku tidak mau kalah. Tidak untuk kompetisi apapun. Mungkin benar, salah satu kemiripanku dengan Akashi adalah kami benci kekalahan dan kami tak mau dikalahkan. Terlebih aku termasuk orang yang keras kepala.

"Bagaimana jika kau bisa mengerjakan tugasmu dengan benar, aku akan memberikanmu bento lagi?" usulku tanpa pertimbangan strategi apapun.

Sejenak hening, ia tak membalas tawaranku. Oh, usulku tidak berhasil ya?

"Kau... apakah kau bisa masak? Bagaimana jika aku berhasil, kau sendiri yang membuatkanku bento?" tiba-tiba suara _baritone_ itu kembali terdengar. Bahkan kini aku bisa melihat wajahnya. Ia telah terbangun dari tidur siangnya dan menoleh kepadaku.

Kali ini aku merasa ada yang berbeda. Sejak kapan... sejak kapan wajahnya terlihat menarik? Dengan sorotan matanya yang hanya menyorot padaku. Iris biru laut itu seakan menghipnotisku. Rambutnya sesekali tertiup angin. _**Wuush~**_

Aku mengangguk, mengiyakan pertanyaanya, "Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan tanggung-tanggung... 50-50, bagaimana? Berani, kan?" aku tersenyum menantangnya.

Dia pun balas tersenyum menyeringai padaku, dengan penuh keyakinan ia berkata, "Kau meremehkanku? Yang bisa mengalahkanku hanya aku seorang!"

Seulas senyuman segera menghiasi wajahku. Sepertinya setelah hari ini, gelap akan digantikan oleh terang. Disaat itu juga ada rasa semangat baru dalam diriku yang membuatku yakin bahwa aku dan teman sebangkuku, Aomine, yang akan memenangkan _event _ini. Lihat saja mulai sekarang keadaanya akan berbalik.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang Aomine-kun!" ajakku sembari mengulurkan tanganku padanya, dia pun tersenyum kecil lalu meraih uluran tanganku.

Kami pun mulai berjalan meninggalkan ruang atap sekolah. Kali ini benar-benar berbeda dengan waktu itu. Tidak dengan dia yang berjalan mendahuluiku. Tidak dengan aku yang memandangi punggungnya dan berjalan di belakangnya. Kali ini, kami berdua berjalan bersama. Rasa persatuan itu pun mulai muncul.

Matahari telah pulang ke peraduannya. Matahari yang telah menyinari dunia sepanjang hari akan digantikan dengan rembulan. Cahaya itu... Aomine, aku mulai mengerti makna _event_ ini. Rupanya mendapat program pertukaran pelajar itu menyenangkan ya?

– _**Reader POV end –**_

**##T.B.C##**

.

.

– _**Preview –**_

..

..

"Jangan terlalu memaksanya untuk latihan keras. Dia memang tidak memiliki kondisi fisik yang kuat sepertimu"

"Aku sudah tahu. Tenang saja, tidak usah khawatir. Aku yang akan memenangkan penilaian itu"

"Baguslah kalau kau sudah mengetahui hal itu dan jangan sekali-kali berpikir untuk menggunakan kesempatan ini agar kau bisa merebutnya dariku. Dia itu milikku... dan aku bisa membunuhmu, kau juga tahu itu, kan?" _**CEKRES!**_

..

..

– _**Preview end –**_

* * *

A/N: sudaaaah~~ phew! oke maap asli ini panjang, capek ya bacanya? #pukpukreader :3

well, semoga chapter 3 ini semua pada suka ya #lagilagiauthorminder *ngemil maiobu saus padang(?) sama abang atsushi '-'

gimana gimana? saran, kritik, blame, tuntutan demo(?) seperti biasanya ;-; weh masih bisa update kilat padahal sempet stuck gegara ga dapat mood awalnya ._.v author juga post cepet-cepet chapter ini soalnya minggu depan udah padet lagi jadwalnya, entahlah bisa update cepet lagi atau ga next week .-. hemm

eniwei terima kasih juga ya yg udah baca 2 chap sebelumnya, trus yg udah ngasih ripiu+pollow+paporit juga yo... _**aoethor tjinta kalian, nanodayo!**_ ^v^maap prepiu (yg sudah diedit) untuk next chap dikit amat karena udh kepanjangan jd kesian sm readers~ yodah tolong RnR-nya ya, domo arigatou nee~~ ^-^

_## ini balasan buat yg ga dibales di PM ya (yg ada akunnya udah author tjoba bales tuh :3 hehe)_

_**aoki**: oh makasih udah suka sama panpik nista author ini x)) author terharu hehe~ hmm pertanyaan yang membingungkan, gimana ya? kadang sih lebih condong ke abang akashi tapi mine juga kadang bikin lemah iman ;-; #ohplsauthor -_-v ripiunya ga aneh kok, thanks udah ripiu *kasih souvenir gunting merah akashi(?) xD_

_**guest**: ini udah di update, mohon bantuannya-ssu ^o^ #bow kkk~_

oh iya maap juga abang Akashi nya dikit banget, abis chap ini emg fokus sama Mine-chin dulu sih but I promise, next chap ada abang setan merah #authordiciumakashi *oke itu barusan akashi labil 'w' yasud bye bye~~

_** maap juga ini ceritanya jadi hampir M gegara author harus berpikir mesum seperti abang mine, huaah tapi sudahlah.. c ya at next chapter, yo! _^^_ ganbatte minna~! #masihpudungdipojokkansamaaomine FF-nya semakin nista, baaang~ _T_T


	4. I've Warned You

**Title** : Unbeatable (Imperfection)

**Author** : Enma R. Eyes

**Rating ** : T

**Genre** : Romance, fluff, sad, hurt/comfort, friendship, and lil bit humor (gagal)

**Casts** : Akashi Seijuurou x OC (You) x Aomine Daiki

Generation of Miracle

**Disclaimer** : Kurobas milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, this plot is mine

**Setting** : Disini anak GoM satu SMA ya yaitu SMA Teikou dan mereka tetap menjadi tim terbaik di Jepang fufufu~ #okeitubenerbenerkeinginanauthor #slapp

**Warning **: FF Nista, bener ini cuma khayalan edan yang harus author tulis kalo ga bakal runyam(?), intinya ini khayalan semau author, apresiasi buat perasaan dilema antara cinta Akashi atau Aomine #authorcurhat

yang paling penting OOC-ness pasti ada, typo(s) juga mungkin haha but overall happy (rebonding) reading pecinta (akamine) kurobas! ^v^

* * *

_Previous:_

..

..

"Apa kau tak mau memenangkan _event_ '_Best Deskmate_' itu, Aomine-kun?"

"Hmm, tidak terlalu.."

"Bagaimana jika kau bisa mengerjakan tugasmu dengan benar, aku akan memberikanmu bento lagi?"

"Kau... apakah kau bisa masak? Bagaimana jika aku berhasil, kau sendiri yang membuatkanku bento?"

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan tanggung-tanggung... 50-50, bagaimana? Berani, kan?"

"Kau meremehkanku? Yang bisa mengalahkanku hanya aku seorang!"

..

..

* * *

_chapter 4: _**I've Warned You**

– _**Reader POV –**_

Semua berjalan dengan mulus. Seperti apa yang telah aku yakini sebelumnya. Ya semenjak kejadian di ruang atap tempo lalu semuanya menjadi berubah. Kerja samaku dengan Aomine semakin baik dan tentu kami berhasil masuk ke posisi lima besar malah lebih baik lagi, sekarang kami berada di posisi ke-3 berkat penilaian hari ini.

_**PROKK! PROKK! PROKK! **_Suara tepuk tangan memenuhi ruang kesenian. Aku hanya dapat tersenyum pada semua teman-temanku, guru kesenianku, Inoue _sensei_ dan rekanku, Aomine Daiki.

"Penampilan yang sangat bagus, semuanya terdengar sempurna. Tidak ada yang _miss_ atau _fals_ sedikitpun, kalau begitu kalian berhasil mendapatkan skor sempurna 4" ucap Inoue _sensei_ senang terhadap penampilanku dan Aomine.

Hari ini adalah penilaian untuk mata pelajaran kesenian. Aku dan Aomine memilih untuk menyanyi sembari bermain instrumen musik. Aku memainkan piano dan Aomine yang memainkan gitar. Lagu yang kami bawakan berjudul 'Kokoro no Wakusei', salah satu lagu favoritku setelah Long Kiss Goodbye milik Halcali.

.

.

"Nih bentonya.." aku memberikan sekotak bento buatanku tadi pagi padanya.

Ia segera mengambil dan membuka kotak makan itu cepat, tak lupa ia berkata, "Terima kasih! Ini nih yang ditunggu. _Ittadakimasu~_" ia pun segera melahap bento itu cepat.

"Hati-hati, awas tersedak! Nih minumnya" tak lupa aku juga memberikan sebotol minuman mineral padanya. Ia hanya melihat botol minuman itu sekilas lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk padaku.

Sekarang sedang berlangsung jam istirahat untuk makan siang. Seperti biasa, tempatku dan Aomine sekarang adalah di ruang atap. Entah kenapa ruang ini menjadi seperti ruang favorit kami sekaligus menjadi _base home_ untuk kami berdua.

Aku memandangnya. Apa ia tak pernah merasa bosan dengan bentoku? Mungkin ini sudah bento ke-14 yang ia makan setelah insiden di ruang atap yang mengubah kami untuk lebih bekerja keras demi mengejar ketertinggalan kami... _and see? It works!_

Selama itu pula, Aomine berhasil mengerjakan tugasnya dan membuatku untuk selalu memasakkan bento untuknya. Empat belas hari berlalu yang mengubah semuanya. Meski untuk pelajaran akademik, ia selalu melibatkanku dalam mengerjakan tugasnya karena ia memang tak bisa mengerjakannya sendirian terlebih aku membagi tugas menjadi 50-50 sesuai dengan perjanjian tapi ia tetap bisa mengerjakannya meski aku harus bekerja ekstra menjelaskan kembali materi yang mungkin tak ia ikuti. Tapi sudahlah, semua penilaian untuk pelajaran akademik telah usai. Dari mengerjakan tugas bersama, membuat makalah, presentasi, bahkan melakukan penelitian bersama. Sekarang tinggal satu mata pelajaran lagi dan semuanya berakhir.

"Selesai!" serunya memecah lamunanku. Kotak makanan berwarna biru itu kosong. Dia benar-benar telah menghabiskan makanannya.

_**GLEKK! GLEKK! **_Segera ia meneguk minumannya dan sepertinya ia akan menghabiskannya saat itu juga dan benar, botol minuman itu telah kosong. Nafsu makan yang besar, sesuai dengan tubuh atletisnya.

"Kau tidak bosan apa makan bentoku hampir setiap hari?" tanyaku iseng.

"Tidak, sepertinya bento buatanmu masuk _list_ makanan favoritku" ia membalas sambil menunjukkan cengiran gajenya.

Aku hanya terdiam. Otakku masih berpikir akan hal lain.

"Kenapa? Sepertinya kau terlihat gusar?" ia bertanya padaku.

"Oh? Hehe tidak, hanya saja aku tadi berpikir. Pelajaran terakhir... olahraga, kan?"

Ia mengangguk lalu melihat ke arah lain dan kembali melihatku, "Lari estafet, basket dan lari bersama..?" ia menyebutkan serentetan penilaian yang menjadi penentu tim kami bisa menang atau tidak karena memang hanya pelajaran itulah yang terakhir.

"Aku tak terlalu pintar dalam olahraga. Maksudku aku bisa berlari, melompat, dan melakukan apapun dalam olahraga tapi jika dibandingkan denganmu, sepertinya itu bukan apa-apa" akhirnya aku mengutarakan pikiran yang menggangguku sedari tadi.

Sebuah senyuman terlihat olehku, baru saja ia tersenyum?

"Ini kan hanya masalah kerja sama..."

"Karena itu! Karena ini tentang kerja sama, makanya aku takut kekuatan kita yang berbeda ja-"

"Psst! Kau terlalu takut, nona.. Tenanglah, kita masih punya waktu untuk latihan bersama. Kalau perlu aku akan melatih tubuh lemahmu itu." ia memandangku rendah. Aku tidak selemah itu tapi sudahlah, aku sedang tak ingin berdebat dengannya.

"Baiklah aku akan bekerja keras kalau begitu, _ganbarimasu_~!" aku menundukkan kepalaku berusaha memberi hormat padanya seperti kebiasaan orang Jepang pada umumnya.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Jangan merendah seperti itu! Mataku jadi sakit melihatnya, tahu!" dan _**BUKK!**_ Aku meninju perutnya seperti yang pernah kulakukan padanya dulu. Baru dihormati sedikit lagaknya sudah seenaknya seperti itu, dasar _hentai_!

"AARRGH! Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku baru selesai makan! Kau mau apa nanti aku muntah?" ia segera menatapku penuh dengan luapan emosi. Aku hanya menggeleng cepat, "Maaf" dan raut wajahnya pun berubah, tidak jadi marah.

Terlihat ia menghela nafas, "Sudahlah, aku mau baca majalah Mai-chan untuk edisi bulan ini" dan aku pun hanya terdiam. Pikiranku kembali pada penilaian olahraga yang berlangsung empat hari lagi. Oh? Waktu latihan berarti hanya 3 hari?

"Aomine-kun, waktu kita latihan hanya tiga hari? Sekarang sudah tanggal 27 dan penilaiannya tanggal 31?"

Aomine yang awalnya mulai asyik membaca majalah pornonya kembali menghela nafas lalu menutup sejenak majalahnya, "Masih merasa khawatir? Tenang saja, aku yakin kemampuan fisikmu tidak selemah itu. Kalau perlu akan kuberikan latihan ekstra. Oh iya kau tinggal bersama Akashi, kan? Coba juga belajar padanya, dia hobi sekali memberiku porsi latihan ekstra" ungkapnya.

"Bukannya itu karena salah Aomine sendiri yang suka terlambat atau bolos latihan ya?" timpalku cepat.

"Ah... itu, sudahlah pokoknya kau tenang saja! Ikuti saranku dan kita pasti menang" ucapannya membuatku lebih tenang. Aku tidak tahu kenapa hanya saja aku merasa kembali yakin setelah mendengar ucapannya barusan. Aku pun tersenyum simpul. Ya yang kuperlukan hanya rasa percaya diri dan berlatih lebih keras lagi.

Aku memandangnya, '_Domo arigatou_, Aomine-kun' ucapku dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba saja ia melihatku seakan dengan pandangan tak mengerti tapi ia segera kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya, ya memenuhi nafsu liarnya dengan membaca majalah porno model kesukaanya, Horikita Mai.

.

.

_**PIIP! PIIP!**_ Aku sedang berlari di lintasan _treadmill_. "Haah.. Haah.." aku terus berlari meski nafasku sudah mulai terburu. Sesuai dengan saran Aomine, aku meminta Akashi untuk melatihku.

_**## Flash back ##**_

_Seusai pulang sekolah, aku segera mandi lalu makan malam bersama keluarga Akashi. Sebenarnya hanya aku berdua bersama Seijuurou berhubung ayah Akashi adalah orang yang sibuk terlebih ia kadang suka pergi ke luar negeri untuk mengurusi bisnis atau pulang sampai larut. Satu-satunya waktu bertemu adalah disaat sarapan pagi atau weekend. Meski itu juga jarang. Ibu Akashi? Beliau telah meninggal, setidaknya itu yang kutahu saat umurku tiga belas tahun._

_"Sei-chan..." aku memanggil pemuda bersurai scarlet itu._

_"Hemm?" tanyanya sembari masih memotong ikan tunanya._

_"Apa kau mau melatihku? Aku ada penilaian olahraga dan aku butuh latihan untuk itu"_

_"Apa kau yakin? Porsi latihan buatanku cukup keras, aku tidak yakin kau bisa"_

_"Tidak apa-apa, aku mohon... aku akan berusaha keras, Sei-chan" pintaku padanya._

_"Baiklah, jam tujuh kita ke ruang fitness. Aku akan melatihmu kalau kau memaksa, tapi aku sudah memperingatkan ya? Jangan mengeluh nanti!" ia tersenyum padaku. Senyum yang menakutkan seakan ingin menghancurkan mentalmu tapi aku hanya mengangguk. Aku bisa, pasti bisa...!_

_**## Flash back end ##**_

"Sudah selesai. Lihat wajahmu mulai memucat" ujar Akashi cukup khawatir.

"Tidak, masih belum.. Ini masih belum cukup, Sei-chan" _**PIIP! PIIP! **_Aku menambah kecepatan _treadmill_ itu. Keringat sudah membasahi tubuhku tapi aku merasa aku bahkan belum cukup kuat untuk bisa menyamai kemampuan Aomine.

"Sudah kubilang, latihannya sudah selesai." dan _**PIIP! **_Dengan sekali menekan tombol, alat _treadmill_ itu pun langsung berhenti. Aku hampir terjatuh kalau saja kedua tanganku tidak memegang pada pegangan _treadmill_ dan badanku yang ditahan oleh Akashi.

"Ah maaf, terima kasih, Sei-chan" aku langsung tersenyum padanya. Sedangkan ia hanya memandangku dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Sekarang ayo istirahat!" segera ia membantuku untuk berdiri dan membawaku untuk beristirahat tak jauh dari letak alat _treadmill_ itu berada. "Luruskan kakimu, dan minum ini" sebuah botol berisi cairan berwarna merah ia berikan padaku.

"Apa ini?" aku bertanya penasaran.

"_Vitamin water_ agar kau tak dehidrasi" promosi Akashi kayak di tipi-oke coret- jawabnya cepat.

Aku pun hanya tersenyum dan meneguk minuman itu. Segar~

"Kau tak berubah, masih saja suka keras kepala dan fisikmu yang masih lemah itu," ia melihatku dan aku hanya tersenyum padanya.

"Hehe ya mau bagaimana lagi, aku memanglah bukan seorang atlet sepertimu" jawabku sembari menghapus buliran keringat yang membasahi dahiku.

"Pakai ini!" Akashi segera memberiku sebuah handuk merah yang ada di tangannya. Lagi-lagi aku tersenyum. "Siapa pasanganmu? Ini semua pasti untuk penilaian olahraga '_Best Deskmate_' itu, kan?"

Aku sempat terdiam. Pertanyaan yang bahkan tak ingin kujawab sebenarnya. Ya tak ingin kujawab jika yang memberi pertanyaan itu adalah dia, Akashi Seijuurou. "Aomine Daiki, teman basketmu" aku melihat ada sedikit ekspresi kaget di matanya. Pupilnya sejenak membesar lalu kembali mengecil.

"Bodoh jika kau ingin mengimbangi kekuatannya. Kau tak perlu bersusah payah sampai sejauh itu. Cukup fokus pada bagianmu, lakukan sebaik yang kau bisa, sisanya berikan padanya. Ia selalu unggul pada pelajaran olahraga" tak kusangka Akashi memberiku nasehat kupikir dia akan...

"Ah s_ou desuka_? _Hai_! _Yokatta._. Kalau pasangan Sei-chan sendiri siapa?" tanyaku juga ingin tahu.

"Shintarou" jawabnya pendek.

"Ah, begitu..." aku mulai kehabisan topik pembicaraan.

"Nanti masih latihan bersama?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Ah, ehm... ya hehe" jawabku tidak lancar. Ada apa ini?

"Kudengar dari bibi, hampir setiap hari ini kau selalu memasak bento, itu untuknya?" k-kenapa? Kenapa dia bisa tahu?

Aku pun hanya mengangguk. Seperti mendapatkan serangan telak.

"Kalau begitu, buatkan untukku juga besok" dia berbicara sembari melihat ke arah kaca jendela.

"Tentu saja, aku akan membuatkan untuk Sei-chan juga kalau Sei-chan mau" entah ini sudah senyuman yang keberapa kali yang kutunjukkan padanya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita kembali ke ruang keluarga. Jangan lupa bawa semua barang-barangmu, jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal!" ia berjalan mendahuluiku. Aku hanya dapat memandangi punggungnya yang berjalan diantara alat-alat _fitness_ yang ada di ruangan ini.

Sesuai dengan intruksinya, aku pun segera merapikan barang-barang seperti botol minuman dan handuk merahnya lalu berjalan menyusulnya. Saat ia sudah berdiri bersandar pada pintu masuk, ia terus melihatku. Ia masih menantiku rupanya.

"Ayo, Sei-chan!" ajakku.

Ia pun segera mematikan lampu di ruang _fitness_ itu setelah aku keluar lebih dulu dan tiba-tiba, "Besok cukup buat satu untukku. Besok tidak ada lagi penilaian, kan? Jadi, tidak usah buat untuk Daiki dan makanlah bersamaku besok." pemuda bersurai scarlet yang mengenakan kaos putih dan celana pendek hitam itu pun segera berjalan mendahuiku lagi. Kini aku terpatung di depan ruang _fitness_.

Kata-katanya barusan... apa dia mengetahui segala hal tentangku? Atau dia bisa membaca pikiranku..? Akashi Seijuurou, kau menakutkan.

– _**Reader POV end –**_

.

.

– _**Author POV –**_

_Esoknya..._

"Mau pergi kemana kau?" tanya Aomine pada gadis yang memakai bando berwarna hitam dengan manik abu-abu dan rambut yang dikepang ke samping.

"Oh, aku akan pergi ke kelas Sei-chan. Dia ingin makan siang bersamaku. Aku pergi ya, jaa~" gadis itu terlihat terburu-buru tapi masih sempat tersenyum pada teman sebangkunya.

"Oii! Jangan lupa nanti setelah pulang sekolah, kita latihan!" ujar Aomine lagi padanya. Yang diberitahu pun hanya menunjukkan jempol tangan kirinya, tanda setuju.

.

.

"Lebih cepat lagi! Ayo kau pasti bisa!" teriak Aomine dari sisi lapangan.

"H-hai!" jawab gadis itu sambil berlari mengitari lintasan lari.

..

..

"Arahkan yang benar! Kau harus memberi operan yang tepat agar aku bisa menangkapnya, seperti ini" _**BUKK!**_ Aomine sedang memberi operan pada gadis bermanik abu-abu itu.

"Ah, baik!" gadis itu menerima operan bola basket dari Aomine, men_driblle_-nya dan kembali memberi operan yang lagi-lagi salah arah membuat rekannya frustasi.

"Woy! Oper yang benar! Kau ini..."

"Maaf..."

..

..

"Kau harus berlari dan menyamakan irama. Sesuaikan langkah kakimu denganku. Ayolah kali ini pasti bisa!" ujar Aomine lagi penuh motivasi.

"Ya!"

Dan setelah keduanya tiba di ujung lapangan basket _outdoor_, keduanya pun langsung berhenti. Gadis itu kelihatan sangat lelah dengan keringat yang membanjiri tubuhnya. Aomine hanya bisa memandanginya. Salah satu kaki mereka masih terikat satu sama lain. Ya, sekarang mereka sedang latihan untuk lari bersama.

"Nih!" Aomine memberikan handuk berwarna biru tua.

"Oh _thanks_~ Hei, handukmu bau!" tak lama setelah gadis itu menerima dan mengusap keringatnya sejenak dengan handuk itu, ia pun segera mengembalikan barang kotor(?) itu pada pemiliknya.

"Oh ya? Hehe maaf" Aomine hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Sekarang keduanya telah sama-sama berdiri. Sebelumnya gadis itu sempat memegangi kedua lututnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tapi gadis itu kembali duduk dan melepas tali hitam yang mengikat kaki kanannya dengan kaki kiri Aomine. Ikatan tali itu pun terlepas, membuatnya bisa duduk selonjoran.

"Bisa dibilang badanmu memang lemah sih..." ucapan Aomine menggantung, gadis dengan rambut hitam kemerahan itu pun hanya mendongak melihat rekannya yang seakan makin tinggi karena berdiri, "...tapi tidak apa-apa, kita pasti bisa menang. Kau hanya perlu bekerja keras untuk bagianmu, dan mungkin masalah kita sekarang adalah lari bersama ini" gadis itu hanya terdiam, tak mengomentari perkataan Aomine meski pemuda bersurai _navy blue _itu kini melihatnya.

"Ah masih ada waktu untuk latihan bersama, 2 hari lagi kan...? Untuk _dribble_ dan operan kau bisa belajar sendiri, minta bantuan Akashi juga boleh. Lari estafet bisa dilatih dengan latihan lari di _treadmill_" Aomine memberi banyak saran untuk gadis yang daritadi melihatnya.

Tak jauh dari tempat pasangan sebangku itu berada, rupanya sepasang mata heterokromatik terus mengawasi gadisnya.

"Sudah selesai latihannya? Ayo kita pulang!" sosok pemuda yang tak asing bagi teman sebangku itu hadir diantara mereka.

"Oh Sei-chan...?" gadis itu langsung berdiri melihat orang yang _special_ untuknya dengan sesekali melirik Aomine bingung.

"Sudah selesai, kau boleh pulang" Aomine memberitahu gadis itu untuk segera pulang.

"Ah Sei-chan, kalau begitu aku akan mengambil barang-barangku di loker. Kau mau tunggu disini, kan?" gadis itu segera berdiri di hadapan ketua tim basket SMA Teikou. Yang ditanyai pun hanya mengangguk dan gadis itu segera berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua, ya meninggalkan sang _emperor_ dan _Ace_.

Hening.

Sejenak tak ada yang bersuara. Baik sang kapten maupun sang penyumbang skor terbanyak untuk tim basket SMA Teikou.

"Jangan terlalu memaksanya untuk latihan keras. Dia memang tidak memiliki kondisi fisik yang kuat sepertimu" ujar sang _emperor_ membuka obrolan.

"Aku sudah tahu. Tenang saja, tidak usah khawatir. Aku yang akan memenangkan penilaian itu" balas Aomine.

Pemuda dengan jaket yang berada di kedua pundaknya seakan berubah menjadi sebuah jubah untuknya itu pun tersenyum menyeringai, "Baguslah kalau kau sudah mengetahui hal itu dan jangan sekali-kali berpikir untuk menggunakan kesempatan ini agar kau bisa merebutnya dariku. Dia itu milikku... dan aku bisa membunuhmu, kau juga tahu itu, kan?" _**CEKRES!**_ Suara gunting yang seakan memotong udara pun terdengar. Rupanya di tangan kirinya, sebuah gunting merah terlihat berkilau sesekali menandakan bahwa gunting itu benar-benar tajam.

Aomine tidak membalas. Ia hanya melihat raut wajah Akashi yang selalu tampak dingin dan penuh dengan aura mengintimidasi itu.

"Ah, Sei-chan! Aku sudah selesai mengambil barang-barangku. Ayo kita pulang! Eh, tapi mana barang-barang Sei-chan? Oh kalian... _doushite_?" gadis dengan tinggi badan 170 cm itu punya banyak pertanyaan terlebih saat ia berdiri di tengah dan melihat Akashi serta Aomine yang saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Aku akan mengambilnya di _gym_, ayo kita pulang!" dan tangan Akashi pun segera menggenggam tangan gadis yang terlihat bingung itu. Ia pun tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Hanya mengikuti langkah kaki Akashi meski sempat ia melihat Aomine dengan tatapan seperti bertanya 'sebenarnya-apa-yang-telah-terjadi' tapi Aomine hanya terdiam, terus melihat Akashi dan teman sebangkunya yang semakin menjauh darinya.

– _**Author POV end –**_

**##T.B.C##**

**.**

**.**

– _**Preview –**_

"Lihat kita menang! Kita yang menang!"

"Haha kenapa kau ini? Aku sudah tahu, sungguh bersemangat sekali kau..."

..

..

'Aku akan membunuhmu, Daiki! Lihat saja nanti!'

– _**Preview end –**_

* * *

A/N: oke ini chapter 4 nya, author sengaja bikin lebih pendek karena pengalaman chap kemarin yg menurut author bikin kasian reader jadinya ya banyak ubah planning T.T maap juga kemarin salah pasang preview-nya, harusnya itu preview untuk chap 5 #bunuhsaya ;-;

yasud lah, maafkan tindakan un-professional saya ya readers huhuu~ #nangisdipojokkansamakuroko(?)

well, ga bisa banyak kata sih cuman tetep makasih buat yg udah terus mau baca ini panpik ._.b thanks banget, dan author betul-betul sadar kalo panpik ini tdk bisa dimasukkan dlm panpik yg bagus (banyak kekurangan hee~) tapi karna ini murni utk perasaan dilema antara cinta akashi atau aomine ya jadilah FF Nista ini, hoe~

hmm lagi, maaf kayaknya ga ada komedi sama sekali disini hehew '-' entahlah mungkin lagi pengen serius dgn konflik 3 orang ini, dan next chap smoga bs lebih baik dr ini... arigatou gozaimasu ^^ #bow terus berikan author saran, kritik, blame, apapun untuk membuat fanfict ini semakin lebih baik ya and thanks for read, review, follow and fave, _**aoethor tjinta kalian, nanodayo! **_

_** ini yg belum dibales via PM (yg lain udh saya bales tuh :D)_

_**aoki**: endingnya juga masih belum tau hehe tapi meskipun tau masa mau dibocorin disini, ga seru juga donk? #ditabok :3 hehe ok, maafkan segala kekurangan author nee~ _T^T _ah tapi ga mungkin aoaka sepertinya, ohplis saya lebih dukung aokise(?) #authorfujoshinyapls haha _^^v _ok, ini saya kasih alamat rumah Akashi, ambil sendiri ya(?) #authordisantet lol hehehe *peace~_

hmm maaf juga atas kebiasaan author yang suka ngedit seenaknya, jadi kadang reader bisa baca cerita yg berbeda berkat kebiasaan buruk author yg satu ini ;-; termasuk di chap ini saya salah tulis lari estafet dgn lari marathon #baka =o= gomenasai nee~~ #pukpukauthor

ok, c ya readers.. bye bye~~ #tebarhandukakashi(?)


	5. I'm Going to Kill You, Aomine Daiki

**Title** : Unbeatable (Imperfection)

**Author** : Enma R. Eyes

**Rating ** : T

**Genre** : Romance, fluff, sad, hurt/comfort, friendship, and lil bit humor (gagal)

**Casts** : Akashi Seijuurou x OC (You) x Aomine Daiki

Generation of Miracle

**Disclaimer** : Kurobas milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, this plot is mine

**Setting** : Disini anak GoM satu SMA ya yaitu SMA Teikou dan mereka tetap menjadi tim terbaik di Jepang fufufu~ #okeitubenerbenerkeinginanauthor #slapp

**Warning **: FF Nista, bener ini cuma khayalan edan yang harus author tulis kalo ga bakal runyam(?), intinya ini khayalan semau author, apresiasi buat perasaan dilema antara cinta Akashi atau Aomine #authorcurhat

yang paling penting OOC-ness pasti ada, typo(s) juga mungkin haha but overall happy (rebonding) reading pecinta (akamine) kurobas! ^v^

* * *

_Previous:_

"Besok cukup buat satu untukku. Besok tidak ada lagi penilaian, kan? Jadi, tidak usah buat untuk Daiki dan makanlah bersamaku besok."

..

..

"Jangan terlalu memaksanya untuk latihan keras. Dia memang tidak memiliki kondisi fisik yang kuat sepertimu"

"Aku sudah tahu. Tenang saja, tidak usah khawatir. Aku yang akan memenangkan penilaian itu"

"Baguslah kalau kau sudah mengetahui hal itu dan jangan sekali-kali berpikir untuk menggunakan kesempatan ini agar kau bisa merebutnya dariku. Dia itu milikku... dan aku bisa membunuhmu, kau juga tahu itu, kan?"

"Ah, Sei-chan! Aku sudah selesai mengambil barang-barangku. Ayo kita pulang! Eh, tapi mana barang-barang Sei-chan? Oh kalian... _doushite_?"

* * *

_chapter 5: _**I'm Going to Kill You, Aomine Daiki**

– _**Reader POV –**_

Hari yang dinanti-nanti pun tiba. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir untuk penentuan hasil perlombaan 'Best Deskmate' yang diadakan oleh SMA Teikou. Hatiku terasa berdebar-debar saat melihat semua teman-teman sekelas yang sekaligus menjadi pesaingku hari ini. Sekarang kami telah memakai setelan training dengan paduan warna biru muda dan putih.

"Oii!" aku merasakan sebuah tepukan tepat diatas kepalaku. Saat aku mengangkat kepalaku, kulihat tangan besar (dekil) milik rekanku hari ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa menepuk kepalaku?" tanyaku datar.

"Daritadi kau melamun terus, _baka_.. Ayo konsentrasi! Sebentar lagi giliran kita bersama dua pasangan _rival_ kita. Tuh!" kedua matanya menunjuk pada dua pasang pesaing kami.

Ya pasangan Hikari-Miyazaki yang berada satu peringkat diatas peringkatku dan Aomine serta pesaing berat kami, Tezuka-Suou, yang sementara ini berada di posisi puncak.

"Aku tahu, aku akan berusaha! Tenang saja, aku sudah berlatih keras untuk hari ini" aku mencoba untuk meyakinkannya juga meyakinkan diriku. Hari ini, kami pasti menang.

.

.

Aku terus berusaha untuk menambah kecepatanku, tapi semakin aku berusaha kenapa Suou juga semakin jauh berada di depanku. Oh sial, pemuda berambut coklat itu memang seorang pelari yang baik. Tak lama, tongkat estafet yang dibawa Suou pun berpindah pada rekannya, Tezuka.

Aku terus berlari. Di depanku, Aomine telah mengulurkan tangannya, ia terlihat bersiap menerima tongkat estafet dariku. Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi sampai... _HOSS! HOSS!_

"_Ganbatte_, Ao-mine-kun..." itulah ucapan yang kukatakan padanya saat memberikan tongkat estafet berwarna biru itu. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil kemudian segera berlari mengejar Tezuka yang mendahuluinya.

_HAAH! HAAH!_ Aku segera memegangi kedua lututku. Padahal aku telah berlatih keras tapi kenapa aku masih belum bisa unggul..? Kedua mataku terus mengikuti dimana Aomine berada. Di depan Aomine, Tezuka masih memimpin pertandingan tapi... jaraknya menipis, kurang dari 50 meter...?

Miyazaki masih jauh dari Aomine. Ini hanyalah tentang siapa yang akan menjadi urutan pertama atau urutan kedua... dan tak lama, dengan kecepatan lari yang luar biasa yang pernah kulihat sebelumnya saat ia berlatih basket di _gym _bersama para pemain generasi keajaiban, Aomine segera menyalip Tezuka dan terus berlari hingga ia melewati garis _finish_ mendahului yang lainnya. Kemudian dapat ditebak, Tezuka menjadi urutan kedua dan yang terakhir adalah Miyazaki.

"Berhasil!" teriak pemuda bersurai _navy blue_ itu padaku.

Aku hanya mengangkat kedua jempol tanganku dan tersenyum manis padanya, oh syukurlah.

.

.

Kemudian lanjut pada penilaian yang kedua. Kali ini tentang _dribble_ dan _passing_ kemudian salah satu dari kami akan melakukan _shooting_. Tentu saja untuk kelompokku, Aomine Daiki yang akan melakukan _shoot_. Bisa dipastikan untuk penilaian yang satu ini kemungkinan kami untuk menang sangatlah besar. Yang perlu kulakukan hanyalah men-_dribble _bola sembari berlari terus mengoper bola pada Aomine, kemudian menerima _passing _darinya, ya hanya itu. Ini seperti bermain basket bersama Aomine. Aku sangat yakin kali ini pasti kami akan mendapat nilai sempurna empat terlebih aku telah berlatih bersama Seijuurou setiap hari dan bersama Aomine pada saat sore dan

_**BUKK!**_ Bola berwarna oranye itu pun masuk dengan mudahnya karena tembakan pemain berbakat itu. Ia segera menunjukkan senyumnya padaku dan aku membalas senyumnya. Ya apa yang kubilang? Penilaian kedua sangatlah mudah untuk kami.

.

.

Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, masih mengambil tempat di _gym_ SMA Teikou, penilaian yang terakhir akan segera berlangsung. Inilah yang menjadi penentu. Jika kami kalah di penilaian ini maka habislah sudah, aku dan Aomine hanya akan menjadi peringkat kedua. Satu-satunya cara untuk menjadi juara adalah menyelesaikan semua penilaian hari ini dengan mendapatkan nilai sempurna.

"Kau siap, kan?" tanyanya kembali memecah lamunanku. Tangan kirinya menggantung seakan menanti respon dariku.

Aku menatapnya sekilas kemudian menjawab pertanyaannya, "Tentu!" sembari membalas kepalan tangan kirinya yang menggantung di udara dengan kepalan tangan kananku.

Sorot lampu _gym _semakin menambah atmosfer ketegangan. Kakiku dan kaki Aomine pun telah terikat. Sekarang kami hanya menunggu intruksi berupa bunyi peluit dari Renji _sensei_.

_**PRIIIIT~! **_Bunyi peluit pun terdengar. Aku dan Aomine segera berlari. Sekarang ada empat pasangan yang sedang berlari di lapangan basket _indoor _SMA Teikou termasuk aku dan Aomine. Kami harus berlari bolak-balik lapangan basket untuk menyelesaikan penilaian lari bersama ini.

Sudah ¾ dari satu lapangan bola basket telah kami lalui tapi kami masih berada di posisi 3. Rupanya penilaian yang satu ini benar-benar menyulitkan kami. Setelah sampai di ujung lapangan bola basket, kami harus segera memutar berbalik arah untuk menyelesaikan lintasan akhir.

"Kanan... kanan... ke kanan" ia memberikanku intruksi.

"Hai!" aku pun hanya menjawab singkat.

Aku dan Aomine terus berlari. Tujuan kami adalah ujung lapangan basket yang ada di depan sana. Masih, kami masih berada di posisi 3. Kenapa? Kenapa sesulit ini? Apa yang harus kami lakukan?

"Sesuaikan irama kaki kananmu dengan kaki kiriku, ayo kita pasti bisa!" ia kembali memberiku intruksi, aku pun hanya mengangguk.

Seperempat dari satu lapangan basket telah kami lalui. Kedua pasangan yang lain telah melewati separuh lapangan basket. Oh tidak, ini buruk.

"Fokus pada kaki kirimu, kau percaya saja padaku. Tumpuanmu adalah kaki kirimu, aku yang akan mengangkat kaki kananmu. Ayo lakukan!" aku tak mengerti dengan intruksi terakhirnya.

Percaya padanya? Dia yang akan mengangkat kaki kananku? Tumpuanku hanya kaki kiriku? Dan tiba-tiba...

_**GREPP!**_ Aku merasa sesuatu menggenggam tangan kananku. Semakin lama, semakin erat. Oh, Aomine... kau...

Aku pun segera mematuhi intruksinya. Aku percaya padanya. Ya kali ini aku percaya. Sembari tetap berpegangan tangan, kami pun berlari. Tak kusangka, kami bisa melewati pasangan urutan kedua, tinggal satu lagi. Kami harus lebih cepat.

Genggaman tangan Aomine semakin kuat, seakan memberikan rasa percaya diri lebih untuk tidak langsung menyerah begitu saja. Kami pun berlari lebih cepat. Kecepatan lari Aomine yang luar biasa membuat kami lagi-lagi bisa menyalip pesaing kami. Kami pun terus berlari dan

_**PRIIIIIT!**_ Selesai. Kami yang menang. Kami berhasil. Keringat segera bercucuran membasahi wajahku dan Aomine tapi keringat di wajahnya jauh lebih banyak dibandingkan denganku. Ah, dia benar-benar telah bekerja keras.

"Penilaian untuk hari ini selesai. Untuk pasangan Aomine dan murid pertukaran pelajar, selamat hari ini kalian berhasil mengumpulkan 12 poin dan sepertinya kalian yang menjadi pemenang lomba 'Best Deskmate' untuk kelas 2-B. Sekali lagi kuucapkan selamat. Yang lain juga sudah berusaha keras, kuucapkan selamat juga untuk kalian. Baiklah, jam pelajaran olahraga telah berakhir. Segera bereskan semua perlengkapan yang telah kalian gunakan! _Sensei_ pergi" kami semua pun segera membungkuk memberi hormat pada Renji _sensei_ yang notabene masih tergolong muda meskipun ia seorang guru.

"Lihat kita menang! Kita yang menang!" teriak Aomine dengan kedua tangannya yang diangkat keatas tepat setelah Renji _sensei_ pergi. Terlihat ia begitu senang. Ya bagaimanapun, semua kemenangan hari ini adalah berkat kerja kerasnya.

"Haha kenapa kau ini? Aku sudah tahu, sungguh bersemangat sekali kau..." aku menertawakan tingkahnya yang menurutku kekanak-kanakkan itu.

"Karena kita menang, kita yang menang lomba 'Best Deskmate' itu!" ia masih tersenyum senang. Aku pun hanya tersenyum simpul kemudian menunduk dan mulai melepaskan ikatan di kaki kami.

"_Sou_, _yokatta~ Omedetto_, Aomine-kun..." _**GLEPP!**_

– _**Reader POV end –**_

.

.

– _**Author POV –**_

"_Sou_, _yokatta~ Omedetto_, Aomine-kun..." _**GLEPP!**_

Saat gadis bermanik bak mutiara abu-abu itu kembali berdiri dan mengucapkan selamat pada rekannya, tak disangka sebuah pelukan didapatkannya secara tiba-tiba. Ya sebuah pelukan dari Aomine Daiki. Pemuda bermanik biru tua itu pun dengan sedikit membungkuk, berusaha mengimbangi tinggi badan sang gadis yang dipeluknya berbisik, "Panggil aku dengan Daiki, bukankah kita sudah akrab sekarang?"

Bisikkan yang begitu jelas untuk indera pendengaran gadis dengan rambut bergelombang berwarna hitam kemerahan. Pelukan itu, pelukan itu masih dapat dirasakannya. Pemuda yang diminta untuk dipanggil Daiki itu seakan belum mau melepaskan pelukannya.

"D-Daiki-kun, ini...?" mata gadis itu membulat. Ia sangat terkejut mendapati perlakuan yang bahkan tak pernah ia duga. Teman sebangkunya memeluknya...? Memeluk di depan semua teman sekelas mereka?_** DEGG! DEGG! DEGG! DEGG!**_

Jantung gadis itu bekerja lebih keras. Dentuman yang tak beraturan dapat ia rasakan. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa jantungnya bisa berdetak tak karuan seperti ini? Apakah karena sebuah pelukan, pelukan dari Aomine Daiki?

Tiba-tiba dari kegelapan, tak jauh dari tempat dimana gadis itu hanya bisa diam mematung, bahkan ia tak bisa melawan tindakan teman sebangkunya itu, muncul seseorang. Sepasang mata dengan warna iris yang berbeda segera melihatnya. Disusul dengan pemuda berpostur jangkung berambut hijau lumut yang membenarkan letak kacamatanya berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"S-Seijuurou...?" mata gadis itu tak kalah kagetnya melihat siapa sosok yang ada di depannya kini. Akashi dan Midorima juga memakai training olahraga SMA Teikou. Jadi kelas 2-A dan kelas 2-B sama-sama penilaian olahraga, lalu kenapa hal itu tak pernah terlintas dalam benak sang gadis, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, kenapa tak pernah ia ingin tanyakan..?

Kali ini gadis itu seakan punya kekuatan yang entah datang darimana. Ia segera mendorong tubuh besar Aomine dan seakan mengambil jarak untuk menjauh. Kedua matanya terus menatap nanar. Dalam diam, hanya dengan melalui tatapan bersalah sekaligus bingung itu, sang gadis mencoba untuk memberi penjelasan pada sepasang mata heterokromatik yang terlihat benci itu.

'Aku akan membunuhmu, Daiki! Lihat saja nanti!' pemuda bersurai scarlet itu terlihat mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan suara giginya yang gemertak menunjukkan bahwa dia benar-benar sedang marah besar.

– _**Author POV end –**_

.

.

– _**Akashi Seijuurou POV –**_

Aku memandang lurus ke arah luar jendela mobil. Aku marah. Perasaanku tidak nyaman. Kalau saja tadi aku membawa gunting merahku. Sial, kenapa bisa tertinggal di loker? Hari ini sepertinya hari yang buruk. Aku benar-benar marah.

_**SRAAAKK! **_Aku mendengar suara kaca jendela kecil yang bisa digeser untuk berkomunikasi dengan supir di depan ia tutup. Tanpa menoleh, aku tahu gadis itu pasti akan melakukan sesuatu. Sebuah penjelasan... untuk insiden di _gym_, begitu kan?

"Sei-chan! Lihat aku! Ayolah jangan bersikap seperti ini terus..." ia menggenggam kedua tanganku dengan kedua tangannya. Cih!

Aku tak mau menoleh. Apa dia tidak tahu kalau aku benar-benar marah? Tidak bisakah dia diam? Aku membencinya.

"Ini salah paham. Apa yang kau lihat tadi... itu mungkin karena Daiki yang terlalu senang karena kami berhasil menang, itu saja kok"

Itu saja? Dan dia memanggilnya dengan Daiki, sejak kapan? Sebenarnya apa hubungan kalian berdua? Apa kalian benar-benar menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku? Aku terus berpikir dalam diamku.

"Seijuurou..." ia memanggil nama kecilku. Nada suaranya melemah seakan putus asa. Aku pun menoleh untuk melihatnya.

Saat aku melihatnya, kedua matanya sempat terkejut saat bertemu dengan mataku. Gestur tubuhnya... ia terlihat kikuk, benar-benar berbeda dari biasanya. Aku pun melepas tangan kananku dari genggamannya. Segera aku memperkecil jarak kami berdua. Aku terus menatapnya intens.

Dapat kulihat dengan jelas kalau sebenarnya ia takut. Dapat kulihat dari manik abu-abunya. Aku mengelus rambut hitam kemerahannya. Tubuhnya telah tersandar sempurna pada kursi berlapis kulit berwarna coklat.

Aku sempat menelusuri wajahnya dengan jari telunjukku, kemudian kusibakkan rambutnya dan berbisik lembut (bin sarkasme) padanya, "Mulai sekarang, jauhi pemuda bernama Aomine Daiki dan aku pasti akan membunuhnya nanti. Kau bisa mendengarku, kan?" setelah berbisik, aku kembali menatapnya. Ia hanya diam membisu. Baguslah, kalau begitu ia mengerti ucapanku.

Aku pun segera kembali membuang muka. Aku kembali melihat ke arah luar jendela. Sekilas memori atas insiden tidak mengenakkan tadi kembali terlintas di otakku.

_Aku membencimu. Sungguh aku membencimu yang seperti mempermainkanku seenakmu. Kau yang biasanya seakan mengambil kendali terhadapku. Kau yang telah menyita segala perhatian, kasih sayang, semua hal dariku... berani-beraninya kau melakukan hal ini padaku? _

_Aku benar-benar takkan melepaskanmu. Takkan pernah meski kau mungkin melakukan sebaliknya._

Bukankah aku tak pernah melepaskan apa yang dari awal telah menjadi milikku... koreksi jika aku salah. Sayangnya, aku tidak pernah salah... karena aku tak pernah kalah.

_Because winning is like breathing for me_._  
_

– _**Akashi Seijuurou POV end –**_

**##T.B.C##**

.

.

– _**Preview –**_

..

..

"Akhir-akhir ini kenapa kau menghindariku?"

"Tidak, aku tidak menghindarimu"

"Terus kenapa kau selalu menjauh dariku? Apa semua ini karena Akashi?"

"..."

"Hmm... harusnya aku juga melakukan hal yang sama sepertimu tapi aku tidak bisa. Itu karena aku menyukaimu, aku telah jatuh hati padamu"

..

..

– _**Preview end –**_

* * *

A/N: ooh hullo~ maap ya ga kayak biasanya author bisa dibilang ngaret untuk update chapter ini ._. tapi smoga kalian suka deh, RnR pls yo ;-;

maap juga bagian lombanya kesannya hambar ye haha lagi miskin ide+feeling+mood+waktu huaah T^T jadwal kembali padat nee~ tapi next chap, saya akan berjuang lebih keras lagi kok hehehe

aah untuk chapter ini masih sama ga ada jokes karna anak GoM-nya ga muncul, biasanya mereka yg saya nistain, tapi lain kali author coba deh wkwkwk tenang ya buat yg ngepens ama mido-chin, muk-kun, kise-chin, dan kuroko-chin :3 oh iya yg kemarin belum baca editan terbaru chapter 4, itu author salah tulis lari estafet jadi lari marathon =_= maafkan author hikseu~

oh iya ini yg belum dibales di PM (yg lain udah ane bales ya ^^)

_**aoki: **__wakakaka gpp berarti kamu special donk, balesan repiu-nya aku taruh disini biar bisa dibaca semua orang #dorr #authorsalahgaul _-...-

_iya ini lagi diusahain update cepet nee~ _;-; _tolong doakan biar imajinasinya bisa mengalir lancar(?) haha ketauan fujoshi juga lol xD kali, bisa dicoba bikin epep aokise #warningauthorfujoshi _'w'

buat yg udah baca+pollow, paporit, smuanya lha... terima kasih banyak ^^ silahkan berikan unek-unek kalian di kotak repiu, mau blame, hujat, kritik, saran, apapun untuk membuat panpik nista ini tidak nista lagi, last, arigatou gozaimasu minna~~

_**aoethor tjintah kaliandt, nanoedajo #tebarkoloraomine (._.)v**_

* * *

_**** info terbaru: sudah ada OVA setelah chapter 5, **__**bisa di klik lewat profil ya OVA-nya **_**;)**

_**adanya OVA dibuat untuk membantu reader agar tahu bagaimana awal dari kisah FF ini yang sebenarnya**_

_**berisi flash back tentang masa kecil Akashi x OC, monggo diwoco njeh(?) *author mulai ngomong bahasa alien**_** -_-v**

_**ekhem, maap juga belom bisa update chap 6 #sungkem **_**'w'**_** dikarenakan saya baru dapet ilham #dorr **_**;-;**

_**ok, happy waiting then~~ #kasihkontaklensakashi(?)**_


	6. Possessive

**Title** : Unbeatable (Imperfection)

**Author** : Enma R. Eyes

**Rating ** : T

**Genre** : Romance, fluff, sad, hurt/comfort, friendship, and lil bit humor (gagal)

**Casts** : Akashi Seijuurou x OC (You) x Aomine Daiki

Generation of Miracle

**Disclaimer** : Kurobas milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, this plot is mine

**Setting** : Disini anak GoM satu SMA ya yaitu SMA Teikou dan mereka tetap menjadi tim terbaik di Jepang fufufu~ #okeitubenerbenerkeinginanauthor #slapp

**Warning **: FF Nista, bener ini cuma khayalan edan yang harus author tulis kalo ga bakal runyam(?), intinya ini khayalan semau author, apresiasi buat perasaan dilema antara cinta Akashi atau Aomine #authorcurhat

yang paling penting OOC-ness pasti ada, typo(s) juga mungkin haha but overall happy (rebonding) reading pecinta (akamine) kurobas! ^v^

_****khusus buat adek-adek yg dibawah umur 15**__**tahun, baca chapter ini didampingi ortunya ya **_**'-' **_**huhuhuu~ #warningkhusus I alr warned you, kids! **_**:3**

* * *

_Previous:_

"Panggil aku dengan Daiki, bukankah kita sudah akrab sekarang?"

"D-Daiki-kun, ini...?"

..

..

"Ini salah paham. Apa yang kau lihat tadi... itu mungkin karena Daiki yang terlalu senang karena kami berhasil menang, itu saja kok"

"Mulai sekarang, jauhi pemuda bernama Aomine Daiki dan aku pasti akan membunuhnya nanti. Kau bisa mendengarku, kan?"

* * *

_chapter 6: _**Possessive**

– _**Aomine Daiki POV –**_

Lomba 'Best Deskmate' itu telah berakhir. Sekarang aku hanya bisa duduk sembari menyandarkan tubuhku pada dinding kelas yang kurasakan dingin. Kedua mataku hanya bisa menatap bangku di dekatku kosong.

Kutarik nafasku dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya cepat. Kuputar kedua bola mataku malas dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan kelas. Aku berjalan dengan biasa. Kumasukkan tangan kananku pada saku celanaku dan menguap sesekali. Sekarang adalah jam istirahat untuk makan siang tapi sepertinya aku tidak berminat untuk lama-lama berada di kelas. Toh, gadis itu juga akan bertindak seperti yang baru ia lakukan akhir-akhir ini. Ya gadis itu berubah. Teman sebangkuku, ia menghindariku.

_**TTAPP! TTAPP! TTAPP! **_Kulangkahkan kakiku menaiki tangga berwarna hijau tua dan pergi ke ruang atap. Aku ingin tidur. Sepertinya itu bisa membuatku lebih baik. Ya, semoga saja.

Sesampainya disana, hembusan angin segera menyapaku. Aku pun langsung menuju ke tempat dimana biasanya aku tidur. Kali ini aku tidak membawa majalah porno seperti biasanya. Tidak, aku hanya sedang malas. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, aku sedang tidak nafsu(?).

Sampai di sebuah sudut ruang atap, segera kurebahkan tubuhku. Langit terlihat begitu biru. Matahari bersinar cukup terang membuat tangan kananku menutupi kedua mataku agar tak merasa silau. Aku pun mulai terpikir gadis itu lagi.

Ya akhir-akhir ini aku mudah sekali memikirkannya. Ini konyol, bukan? Sejak kapan aku begitu sering memikirkan teman sebangkuku itu? Bahkan ia bisa membuatku malas untuk membaca majalah pornoku? Haha hebat! Aku tersenyum menyeringai tapi tak lama, senyuman seringai itu pun hilang dari wajahku.

Aku kembali bangun dan tertunduk. Aku menatap lantai berwarna kelabu itu sejenak. Kemudian mataku melirik dinding pembatas yang berada tak jauh dariku. Kenangan itu pun kembali terlintas di pikiranku. Kenangan saat aku bertemu dengan gadis itu untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Dapat kuingat jelas bahwa gadis berambut hitam kemerahan itu sedang makan bento disana dan ia menawariku beberapa bento miliknya. Aku yang waktu itu lapar pun menerima tawarannya begitu saja. Saat itu, aku masih bersikap biasa. Tidak ada yang menggangguku seperti saat ini. Tapi harus kuakui, semenjak waktu itu, aku sudah tertarik padanya mungkin hanya sekedar memujinya.

Bagaimana tidak? Dia memang benar-benar seorang gadis yang cantik. Dia juga memiliki buah dada yang besar. Ya jangan lupakan kemesumanku, setidaknya itu kriteria umumku tapi gadis bermanik kelabu itu melebihi ekspetasiku. Ada hal lain yang memang membuatnya spesial. Ia seakan mudah mengambil perhatian siapapun, tak terkecuali aku.

Gadis yang datang dari Inggris meski sebenarnya ia berasal dari Jepang. Gadis yang dianugerahi dengan begitu banyak kelebihan. Untuk fisik, jangan ditanya, menurutku ia mendekati sempurna kecuali tubuhnya yang lemah itu tapi kepribadiannya jauh lebih menarik.

Ia seakan memiliki kepribadian ganda meski mungkin aku berlebihan untuk mendeskripsikan bagian ini. Maksudku, kadang dia memang menyebalkan. Sangat menyebalkan ketika dia menghinaku dengan sebutan bodoh, ahomine, dekil atau apalah itu yang membuatku kadang ingin memukulnya. Tapi pada akhirnya, aku tidak pernah bisa melakukan hal itu. Disaat ia bersikap baik, perhatian dan ramah, itu akan jauh lebih menyenangkan. Sepertinya aku sudah gila. Aku pun meremas rambutku kasar.

Akan tetapi, semua itu sudah tidak ada artinya. Gadis itu menjauhiku. Tepat setelah insiden aku memeluknya di _gym _seusai lomba 'Best Deskmate' itu berakhir. Aku yang bodoh. Gadis itu adalah pacar Akashi, Satsuki juga sudah memberitahuku tentang hal itu. Bahkan Akashi sendiri pernah mengancamku agar tak menggunakan _event_ 'Best Deskmate' untuk merebut gadis itu darinya tapi sepertinya itu tidak berguna. Aku menyukainya. Seorang Aomine Daiki telah jatuh cinta. Lalu, apa aku salah?

Orang bilang ketika kau tidak menemukan alasan yang jelas kenapa kau bisa menyukai seseorang maka itulah perasaan cinta yang sebenarnya. Kalau kupikir-pikir, aku memang tidak pernah menemukan alasan khusus kenapa aku bisa menyukainya. Sebenarnya sejak kapan perasaan ini mulai tumbuh? Aku selalu memikirkan alasan yang tepat tapi aku tak pernah menemukannya. Terlepas dari kondisi fisik dan kepribadiannya, ada hal lain yang membuatku bisa menyukainya. Haah ada apa, Daiki? _Baka!_

_**BUKK! **_Aku memukul dinding pembatas di dekatku kesal. Kembali kutarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya cepat. Kenangan-kenangan manis tiba-tiba menyeruak memenuhi pikiranku dan sontak membuatku seakan sulit bernafas. Apakah seperti ini rasanya jatuh cinta?

Kenangan saat ia menghinaku, kenangan saat ia memasakkan bento untukku, kenangan saat ia mengajariku, kenangan saat kami bermain instrumen musik dan bernyanyi bersama, kenangan saat kami berlatih bersama, kenangan saat kami berlari bersama, dan terakhir, kenangan saat aku dapat memeluknya... lagi-lagi aku meremas rambutku kasar. _Kuso!_

Tiba-tiba ingatan tentang wajahnya yang sedang tersenyum padaku kini tergambar jelas di otakku dan aku pun kembali memukul dinding pembatas itu lagi. Kali ini tidak hanya sekali tapi berkali-kali sampai rasanya aku merasa lebih baik.

Aku harus menemukan cara. Ya sebuah cara agar ia tidak menghindariku. Tak berapa lama, aku pun mendapatkan sebuah ide. Segera kukeluarkan ponsel flip berwarna biru dari saku celanaku dan aku pun mulai tersenyum.

_Hanya perlu menunggu beberapa waktu lagi dan aku akan memberimu sebuah kejutan..._

– _**Aomine Daiki POV end –**_

.

.

– _**Reader POV –**_

Aku melirik bangku di sebelah kiriku kosong. Setelah istirahat jam siang, aku tidak melihatnya lagi. Tas dan barang-barangnya masih ada. Apa dia pergi tidur seperti biasanya? Bel pertanda bahwa pelajaran telah usai telah terdengar. Teman-teman yang lain sudah terlihat banyak yang pulang. Aku sendiri masih memasukkan buku dan barang-barangku yang lain ke dalam tas jinjing coklatku.

Akan tetapi, aku masih melihat bangku disebelahku yang kosong itu sesekali. Dia kemana, sih? Bukannya sudah jam pulang? Terus kenapa dia tidak mengambil tas dan barang-barangnya? Aku pun hanya bisa menghela nafasku panjang.

Semenjak insiden tempo hari yang lalu, ya setelah insiden ia memelukku tiba-tiba, aku harus menjauhinya. Aku harus mengurangi intensitas komunikasi diantara kami berdua. Bahkan kalau dia ada, aku tidak pernah mengajaknya mengobrol, aku hanya akan berbicara jika ia bertanya. Aku juga selalu pergi ke kelas Sei-chan disaat istirahat. Aku melakukan ini semua karena aku tak mau Seijuurou membunuhnya. Seijuurou tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya dan aku benar-benar terpaksa melakukan ini semua. Maafkan aku, Daiki.

_**DRRT! DRRTT! **_Tiba-tiba kurasakan ponselku bergetar. Saat kubuka flip ponsel abu-abu itu, terlihat ikon pesan singkat masuk. Dari Aomine Daiki..?

_'Cepat ke gym sekarang! Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu... Ini darurat! Cepat kemari!'_

Salah satu alisku berkedut. Ke _gym_? Memangnya dia melakukan apa? Untuk apa juga ia mengirimkan sms seperti ini? Ini bercanda, ya...?

Tak lama, ponsel flipku kembali bergetar. Sebuah pesan singkat kembali kuterima. Masih sama, pesan singkat baru ini dari Aomine Daiki.

_'Aku tidak bercanda! Aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu! Aku dalam bahaya sekarang! Tolong bantu aku!' _

Kali ini aku percaya. Sepertinya sesuatu yang buruk benar-benar sedang menimpanya. Aku harus cepat-cepat menolongnya. Aku pun segera berlari menuju ruang _gym_ yang terletak cukup jauh dari kelasku. Aku berlari seperti orang kesetanan. Bahkan ponselku tertinggal dan tak kubawa. Yang ada di benakku sekarang hanyalah bagaimana keadaan Daiki, apakah dia baik-baik saja? Dia tidak kenapa-kenapa, kan?

_**HOSS! HOSS!**_ Aku sudah ada di lorong sekolah yang menuju ke arah _gym_. Di depan sana, pintu utama _gym_ sudah terlihat oleh mataku. _**BRAKK!**_ Aku mendorong pintu utama _gym_ itu keras. Segera aku berlari menyusuri ruang _gym_. Saat aku sampai di lapangan basket utama, tempat yang pernah dipakai untuk lomba 'Best Deskmate' tempo hari lalu, aku pun memilih untuk masuk.

Disana aku tak melihat siapapun. Lapangan basket itu benar-benar kosong. Sungguh terasa sunyi disana. Bahkan lampu-lampu yang ada tak menyala, sebagai gantinya, hanya sinar matahari yang dapat menembus masuk dari jendela kaca super besar itulah yang menjadi sumber cahaya di ruangan itu.

"DAIKI... DAIKI-KUN! KAU DIMANA? DAIKI-KUN!?" aku hanya bisa berteriak memanggilnya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Hingga aku sudah berada di dekat jendela super besar yang terbuat dari kaca. Dari sana, aku bisa melihat bagian bangunan sekolah yang lain.

_**DCIIT! DCIIT! **_Tiba-tiba suara decitan sepatu dapat kudengar. Bahkan kaca yang ada di depanku memantulkan sebuah bayangan dari seseorang yang tak asing untukku. Daiki, aku melihat ia sedang berlari sambil men-_dribble _bola oranye dengan seragam kemeja biru mudanya yang mencuat keluar tak beraturan. Dasi seragamnya tak ia pakai dan kancing paling atas dari kemejanya ia lepas. Segera ia memasukkan bola oranye itu dengan _dunk formless_-nya. Aku pun hanya bisa menatapnya tak mengerti.

Setelah berhasil memasukkan bola basket itu ke keranjangnya, ia langsung melihatku sembari tersenyum. Aku hanya bisa diam melihatnya. Jadi, _SMS_ yang ia kirimkan padaku itu hanya lelucon? Aku merasa kesal padanya. Lelaki berkulit tan itu pun segera berjalan kearahku.

Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, ia telah berdiri tepat dihadapanku. Disana hanya ada kami berdua. Hening. Sejenak, tak ada yang mengeluarkan sepatah katapun diantara kami. Ia terus melihatku dan aku pun hanya bisa balas melihatnya marah. Oh, sepertinya ini pertama kali kami berduaan setelah insiden tempo hari.

"Akhir-akhir ini kenapa kau menghindariku?" Daiki akhirnya membuka suara terlebih dahulu. Jadi, ini alasan kenapa ia menyuruhku kemari?

"Tidak, aku tidak menghindarimu" jawabku berbohong.

"Terus kenapa kau selalu menjauh dariku? Apa semua ini karena Akashi?" kali ini pertanyaan keduanya membuatku bungkam. Aku tak bisa mengelak lagi. Aku pun hanya bisa menatapnya.

Aomine terlihat sempat melirik ke arah lain dan ia kembali bersuara, "Hmm... harusnya aku juga melakukan hal yang sama sepertimu tapi aku tidak bisa. Itu karena aku menyukaimu, aku telah jatuh hati padamu" pernyataannya sukses membuatku terkejut.

Kini ia kembali melihatku. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya nanar. Kenapa? Kenapa kau harus menyukaiku, Daiki? Ini tidak boleh.

"Jadi, bagaimana jawabanmu?" ia meminta jawabanku tapi aku hanya bisa menelan ludahku pahit. Kami pun hanya bisa saling memandang, tidak, sepertinya aku bukan memandangnya tapi aku menatapnya kaget dan bingung.

Perlakuan Aomine yang selanjutnya jauh lebih membuatku terkejut. Tak kuduga, tangan besarnya mulai menyentuh daguku. Ia pun mengangkatnya dan membuatku semakin menatapnya nanar sekaligus takut. Ia membungkukkan tubuh jangkungnya seakan mengimbangi tubuhku yang jauh lebih pendek darinya. Kemudian, kedua matanya mulai menutup, ia semakin memperkecil jarak kami.

_Tidak, tolong jangan lakukan ini, Daiki... tolong, jangan lakukan ini! BERHENTI!_

Aku meronta dalam hati. Hebatnya, aku tak bisa berkata apa pun. Rasanya mulutku tak bisa terbuka meski hanya untuk mengucapkan kata 'tidak' ditambah kedua mataku yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Rasanya ingin menangis tapi tidak bisa dan yang paling menyebalkan, semua ototku seakan melemah saat itu. Aku tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku, aku tak bisa berontak dan...

_**CUPP! **_Dapat kurasakan bibirnya menyentuh bibirku. Ia menciumku dengan begitu lembut. Sama sekali berbeda dengan tampangnya yang seakan menggambarkan bahwa ia suka bersikap kasar. Dia menciumku dengan begitu dalam seakan ia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padaku yang tak bisa ia sampaikan dengan kata-kata.

Aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan kedua bola mataku yang telah membulat sempurna. Tubuhku terasa lunglai. Kedua tanganku bahkan hanya bisa menggantung bebas. Dalam hati, aku seakan merasa bersalah. Bukan ini yang kumau, sama sekali bukan ini.

_Daiki, tolong hentikan... ini salah, ini tidak benar..._

– _**Reader POV end –**_

.

.

– _**Akashi Seijuurou POV –**_

Aku telah menunggu di bawah. Tepatnya aku sudah menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah. Dimana dia? Kenapa ia tak kunjung keluar?

_**TIIN! TIIN! **_Saat aku kembali menoleh, sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam telah datang untuk menjemputku. Aku segera berjalan mendekati sisi mobil tanpa niat ingin masuk. Supir pun seakan mengerti dan menurunkan kaca jendela mobil.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mencarinya" ucapku.

"Baik, tuan muda" jawab supir dengan usia yang tak lagi muda itu.

Aku pun segera berjalan kembali masuk ke areal sekolah. Tujuanku adalah kelas 2-B. Saat aku telah sampai disana, aku tidak menemukannya. Disana sudah tidak ada orang. Kuputuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kelas dan aku pun mulai menelponnya. Hingga aku mendengar bunyi getaran.

_**DRRT! DRRT! **_Di bangku belakang, aku melihat tas dan barang-barangnya masih ada. Saat kugeser buku-bukunya ke sembarang arah, aku menemukan ponsel flipnya sedang terbuka. Aku pun segera mengakhiri panggilanku untuknya dan layar ponsel itu pun menunjukkan bahwa ada satu panggilan tak terjawab.

Aku menutup pemberitahuan itu dan kulihat ada sebuah pesan singkat yang belum ditutup. Pesan singkat itu dari Aomine Daiki. Aku pun menutup pesan singkat itu dan dibawah pesan itu juga ada pesan dari Daiki. Setelah membaca dua pesan singkat itu, aku merasa tidak nyaman. Sepertinya ada sesuatu.

Aku segera berlari ke arah _gym_. Apa lagi sekarang? Bukankah aku sudah memperingatkan mereka semua? Daiki, sekarang apa yang ingin kau lakukan?!

Sesampainya di _gym_, aku langsung menelusuri semua tempat. Kali ini aku tak lupa membawa gunting merahku. Aku tidak akan kehilangan mangsaku untuk kedua kalinya. Jika ia benar-benar sudah bosan hidup, aku akan mengabulkan keinginannya. Akan kubunuh dia hari ini juga.

Langkah kakiku pun terhenti saat aku menemukan sebuah pemandangan yang benar-benar telah menyulut amarahku. Aku melihat pemuda dekil itu sedang mencium gadisku. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, aku pun segera berjalan ke arahnya dan menghentikan sikap menyebalkannya itu. Kalau mau melampiaskan nafsumu, kau boleh melampiaskannya pada siapapun tapi tidak dengan gadisku, kau brengsek!

Tanganku segera menarik baju belakangnya kuat membuatnya mundur dan dengan cepat segera kupegang bahu kanannya. Saat ia menampakkan wajahnya padaku, langsung saja kuarahkan gunting merahku pada wajahnya dan sial dia masih bisa menghindar. Tapi dia tak seberuntung itu, luka sayatan cukup panjang segera terlihat pada pipi kirinya yang mengeluarkan cairan kental berwarna merah. Tak puas hanya dengan itu, aku kembali mengarahkan ujung guntingku pada dada atas sebelah kirinya dan sukses aku bisa melihat baju seragam biru mudanya mulai dinodai dengan darah setelah aku menikamnya dua kali.

"AARRGHH!" ia mengerang sakit. Erangannya membuatku semakin gila. Aku akan benar-benar melenyapkannya hari ini.

Aku pun kembali mengarahkan guntingku pada dada atas kirinya lagi hingga tiba-tiba aku merasakan sebuah pelukan.

"Berhenti... tolong berhenti, Seijuurou! Hentikan... jangan bunuh dia sekarang! Aku mohon, Seijuurou" gadis bermanik abu-abu itu memelukku dari belakang. Membuat tubuhku tiba-tiba melemas. Dapat kurasakan ia menangis. Ya, pundak kiriku terasa basah oleh tangisannya.

Aku pun tertunduk. Aku masih ingin membunuh Daiki tapi kenapa dia malah membelanya? Apa sebenarnya dia juga menyimpan perasaan pada Daiki? Lalu aku ini siapa untuknya, huh? Tubuhku benar-benar terasa lemas. Aku bahkan hanya bisa menggenggam gunting itu tanpa mampu mengangkatnya kembali dan membuat si keparat itu semakin terluka.

"CEPAT PERGI, KAU BRENGSEK! CEPAT PERGI DARI HADAPANKU, BAJINGAN KAU!" aku berteriak sangat keras. Rasanya emosiku benar-benar meluap sekarang dan Daiki pun segera pergi.

Kini hanya kami berdua yang ada di lapangan basket _indoor _SMA Teikou. Langit terlihat berwarna oranye seakan menandakan bahwa matahari akan kembali ke peraduannya. Gadis itu masih memelukku dan ia masih menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku, Seijuurou... maafkan aku, tolong maafkan aku... hikseu"

Ia pun hanya bisa terus-menerus minta maaf sedangkan aku hanya bisa diam sembari menatap langit senja. Cahaya matahari berwarna oranye itu menerpa kami berdua melalui kaca jendela di depan kami. Aku pun hanya bisa melihat cerminanku yang sedang dipeluknya.

Kenapa...?

.

.

**##T.B.C##**

**.**

**.**

_Not yet_

.

Aku merasa tidak bisa berpikir dengan benar. Emosi masih memenuhi perasaanku. Rasa jengkel masih sangat terasa olehku. Bahkan di dalam kamarku, aku hanya bisa berjalan mondar-mandir. Hingga aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke suatu tempat.

Setelah keluar dari kamarku dan berjalan beberapa menit sampailah aku di depan sebuah kamar. Kamar itu sedikit terbuka. Kulihat ia sedang berbalik menghadap sebuah lemari dengan warna coklat tua yang mendekati hitam. Aku pun menelan ludahku dan mulai masuk ke kamar itu.

_**CEKRRIK! **_Saat aku menutup pintu kamarnya, daun pintu itu mengeluarkan suara hingga gadis itu sontak balik menoleh dan ia terlihat terkejut melihatku.

"S-Sei-chan?" ia menyebut namaku.

Aku pun hanya bisa berjalan mendekatinya. Aku berjalan sambil terus melihatnya.

"Kau yang duluan menyukaiku, kan?" tanyaku dengan nada sarkastik seakan menuntutnya.

Dia hanya bisa bungkam. Sorot matanya mulai terlihat ketakutan.

"Lalu kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Kau yang seakan mengambil kendali terhadapku, heh... aku muak" aku terus berjalan hingga ia juga berjalan mundur dan pada akhirnya lemari berukuran besar itu tak mengizinkannya untuk terus mundur. Ia pun menatap ngeri padaku.

"Kau tak tahu apa bagaimana sakitnya aku, sakiiiitt" aku memegang kepala sebelah kiriku yang kurasakan sakit sedari tadi. Begitu sakit sampai rasanya aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih.

Aku pun kembali menatapnya dan kedua tanganku segera kutempelkan pada lemari itu, membuatnya tak bisa kabur kemana pun sekarang. Gadis bermanik abu-abu yang kini mengenakan kemeja _sleeveless_ berwarna putih mutiara dan celana _hot pants_ jeans itu terlihat menelan ludahnya.

Sekarang aku hanya bisa fokus pada bibir merahnya. Lagi-lagi insiden sore tadi mengusikku. Seakan membuatku kesetanan malam ini. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, aku segera memegang tulang tengkuknya dan mulai mencium gadis itu.

Aku menciumnya dengan begitu dalam. _A French kiss..?_ Ya, aku melumat bibir gadis itu. Bahkan aku sempat menggigit bibir bawahnya pertanda aku ingin menjejali bagian dalam mulutnya. Gadis itu sempat menolak tapi aku tak mau kalah. Aku terus menciumnya tanpa jeda. Semakin ia menolak, aku malah semakin memperdalam ciumanku. Saliva kami pun sudah saling bertukar.

"Nnggghh~ Seijuu...rou... nnngghhh~ Hentikan... nggghhh~~" ia mulai berdesah tapi aku seakan tidak peduli. Yang ada di pikiranku sekarang hanyalah ingin menghapus jejak itu. Ya jejak yang ditinggalkan oleh bajingan brengsek itu, Aomine Daiki. Aku ingin membersihkannya dari bajingan dekil itu.

Akhirnya, ia bisa mendorong tubuhku dan ciuman (paksaan) kami pun terlepas. Terlihat ia segera menghirup udara yang ada di sekitarnya. Wajahnya terengah-engah seakan memperlihatkan kalau ia sedang kekurangan oksigen atau mungkin dia memang kekurangan oksigen karena tindakanku padanya. Aku pun hanya bisa melihatnya yang berdiri beberapa langkah dariku. Tak lama, ia memberiku tatapan seakan marah, terkejut dan juga kecewa. Sedangkan aku hanya tersenyum menyeringai padanya.

"Keluar dari kamarku sekarang! Keluar, Seijuurou!" ia berjalan ke belakangku kemudian menyuruhku keluar dengan menunjuk pintu kamarnya.

Senyuman seringai itu masih tampak dari wajahku. Aku pun sempat memenuhi perintahnya tapi tentu saja pada akhirnya aku memberontak. Dia memerintahku? Yang benar saja! _Know your place, my dearest princess..._

Aku tiba-tiba membalikkan badanku dan sontak ia terlihat menatapku kaget sekali lagi. Kembali, aku berjalan ke arahnya. Saat aku sudah dekat dengannya, aku segera mendorong tubuh gadis itu pada kasur _queen size_ yang ada di belakangnya.

Gadis bermanik kelabu itu telah terbaring di atas ranjangnya dan aku yang berada diatasnya. Tatapannya benar-benar terlihat ketakutan sekarang tapi aku masih membalasnya dengan senyuman seringaiku. Aku kembali menciumnya tapi kali ini hanyalah ciuman lembut. Sangat berbeda dengan ciumanku sebelumnya yang mungkin terlewat agresif tapi rasanya aku kembali mengalami gangguan dengan otakku.

Aku pun mulai pergi ke bawah tepatnya aku mencium lehernya dan kembali membuatnya mendesah. Dia sendiri tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena kedua tangannya telah kutahan. Ia pun tak bisa memberikan perlawanan yang cukup berarti padaku.

Setelah puas menciumi lehernya, aku kembali naik dan menjilat daun kupingnya membuatnya sukses menggeliat hebat. Melihat reaksinya, aku semakin bersemangat. Aku pun memberikan sebuah _kiss mark_ di lehernya dengan sedikit menggigit daging lehernya dan sontak ia berteriak kesakitan, "AAAWW!"

Seketika itu, seluruh kesadaranku kembali. Aku pun segera berdiri. Gadis itu melihat kearah samping kanannya. Oh, apa yang baru saja kulakukan? Apa aku telah melukainya? Akashi Seijuurou, sebenarnya apa yang sudah kau lakukan?

Aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku mundur. Aku kembali menelan ludahku. Rasanya kepalaku kembali sakit. Aku pun segera meremas rambut merahku keras. Saat aku kembali mendongak, gadis itu telah terduduk di tepi ranjangnya dengan kedua matanya yang terlihat berkaca-kaca. Raut wajahnya benar-benar terlihat sedih dan kecewa. _Kiss mark_ yang baru saja kubuat pun terlihat berwarna merah, begitu kontras dengan kulit putih bersihnya.

"Maafkan aku... maaf" aku segera berbalik, membuka pintu kamarnya dan pergi keluar. Tak lupa, aku menutup kembali pintunya.

Aku segera berjalan kembali ke kamarku. Dengan tangan kiriku yang masih memegang bagian dari kepalaku yang terasa sakit dan tangan kananku yang menyentuh dinding, aku berjalan sendirian di lorong yang menuju kamarku.

Sesampainya di dalam kamar, aku segera menutup pintu kamarku rapat. Aku langsung duduk bersandar pada daun pintu kamar berwarna coklat kayu itu. Kedua lututku telah kutekuk dengan kedua tanganku yang meremas rambutku.

Sakit.

Aku merasa kepalaku begitu sakit. Tiba-tiba aku teringat pada mendiang _okaa-san_. Aku merindukan ibu. Bayangan seorang wanita berambut coklat pendek dengan iris berwarna oranye kekuningan yang sedang tersenyum pun kembali terlintas di otakku. Ditambah rasa menyesal akibat apa yang baru saja kulakukan pada gadis itu.

Sebenarnya aku ini kenapa? Ibu, seandainya kau masih bisa menemaniku... aku begitu merindukanmu, _okaa-san_. Aku rindu ibu.

– _**Akashi Seijuurou POV end –**_

.

.

– _**Reader POV –**_

"Maafkan aku... maaf" pemuda yang mengenakan kaos abu-abu berbalut kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna biru dongker dan abu-abu serta celana panjang merah itu pun segera berbalik keluar dari kamarku dan pintu itu kembali tertutup.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Kuremas sprei kasurku kuat. Buliran air mata segera mengalir jatuh membasahi _hot pants_-ku.

Kenapa? Kenapa harus seperti ini, Seijuurou? Apa kau ingin melampiaskan emosimu yang masih kau rasakan? Kenapa menyiksaku dengan cara seperti ini? Kenapa?!

Aku menyentuh leher sebelah kiriku dan segera kurasakan sakit saat menyentuh _kiss mark _yang telah ditinggalkan oleh Seijuurou, "Aawww!" aku kembali mengaduh.

Air mata masih membasahi wajahku tapi sesekali aku menyeka air mataku. Kutolehkan wajahku pada jendela dengan tirai bermotif floral warna merah hati disamping kanan-kirinya. Langit malam terlihat begitu cerah. Tiba-tiba aku merindukan mama.

Aku pun segera berdiri dan berjalan ke sisi ranjangku yang satunya. Aku mengambil ponsel flip abu-abuku dan segera mencari kontak mama disana. Setelah menemukannya, aku tak langsung menelpon. Aku menutup wajahku sejenak. Berusaha menghentikan tangisku. Aku tidak ingin mama tahu kalau aku sedang menangis sekarang.

Akhirnya, aku pun melakukan panggilan keluar. Terdengar nada sambung hingga suara yang ingin kudengar pun terdengar oleh indera pendengaranku.

"Hello! _Oh my princess~_" mama terdengar bahagia disana.

Aku segera duduk di ranjang dan menyandarkan tubuhku disana, "Hello, mama" aku akhirnya buka suara meski dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar. Aku harap mama tidak sadar kalau aku sedang menangis.

"Ada apa? Bagaimana sekolahnya? Masih menyenangkan? Oh iya lomba 'Best Deskmate'nya gimana? Akashi juga baik kan disana?" mama memberiku begitu banyak pertanyaan yang bahkan membuatku mulai bingung.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ma. Sekolah masih menyenangkan. Aku menang kok. Ya, Sei-chan baik" saat menyebutkan nama pemuda yang memiliki suara khas _baritone_ sedikit cempreng itu, aku kembali terisak.

"Tuan putri, kau kenapa? _Are you crying there, sweetheart_?" mama langsung bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

Aku pun mencoba untuk tersenyum, "_No, I'm alright, mom... don't worry_. Ini hanya karena aku sedang sakit hehe" aku menyangkal.

"Oh... jaga kesehatan ya, tuh kan kamu sakit. Istirahat yang cukup terus jangan lupa minum obat, _I love you, dear_"

Aku kembali tersenyum saat mendengar pernyataan mama, "_I love you too, mom_. Papa bagaimana? Papa sehat, kan?" aku teringat papa.

"Yap, dia sangat sehat... papamu mulai sibuk dengan hobi barunya golf, ckckck kalau saja tuan putri tahu"

Aku sempat tertawa kecil, "Hehe ya, aku akan melihatnya saat pulang nanti. _Mom, it's already night, I wanna sleep_" izinku.

"O.K, jangan lupa untuk sikat gigi dan mencuci muka. _Have a good quality sleep then_" mama menasehatiku.

"_I got it. O.K, bye mom_"

"_Bye, my princess_" dan sambungan telpon itu pun terputus.

Aku merasa sedikit lega, ya mungkin lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Akan tetapi, aku masih merasa takut. Akashi Seijuurou, dia benar-benar telah berubah. Dia seakan menjadi pemuda yang jauh lebih dingin. Aku terkadang seakan kehilangan sosok Seijuurou yang kukenal dulu. Apa benar Seijuurou telah berubah? Sebenarnya alasan apa yang membuatnya berubah seperti ini?

_Seijuurou, apa aku masih mengenalmu?_

– _**Reader POV end –**_

**##T.B.C##**

**.**

**.**

_yang ini beneran to be continue_

**.**

– _**Preview –**_

..

..

"Tuan putri, kau benar-benar hebat ya? Kita hanya tinggal beberapa hari lagi di Jepang dan kau sudah membuat satu korban"

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan bercanda!"

"Aomine Daiki... kau tidak tahu apa yang sudah Akashi lakukan padanya? Aku sungguh salut padamu,"

..

..

– _**Preview end –**_

* * *

A/N: huweee~ akhirnya update juga epep nista ini ;-; #terharu maaf telah membuat lama menunggu, ngg semoga kalian suka ._.v

btw ini jauh lebih panjang dr chap 3 ya, udah 4k gitu words-nya, capek ga bacanya? hmm ini karna saran dari **aya **aka **PinKrystal** yg minta buat dipanjangin tapi kalo sekiranya cuma bikin readers capek ntar saya potong lagi next chap :3 hihihi *ayo beritahu saya kalo gitu*

terus ya tauk deh saya ga bisa byk komen buat chap ini, udah panjang, terus rating (mendekati) M, ada aomine POV jg trus bang juurow jadi psycho... aduh makin nista lha T^T #nangisdipojokkansamaakashi :( tolong repiu-nya gaes(?)

btw buat **rei **udah ane bales repiu-nya di OVA hehe silahkan klik ceritanya dari profil ^^ yg udah kasih repiu OVA part 2 juga udah ane bales.. terus yg belum tahu OVA, jadi OVA itu sekelumit flash back ttg AkaxOC, disaranin sih baca biar tahu cerita awalnya AkaxOC tp ga baca jg gapapa sih, sunnah kok hukumnya(?) '-'

oh iya buat yg belum liat info terbaru di profil saya #eaa itu ada pemberitahuan kalo saya bakal mulai hiatus setelah di-update-nya panpik ini, karena ada event penting jd ya harus mengurangi jam terbang disini T.T tapi saya masih ol kok meski cuman pas weekend aja.. ntar saya balik bulan Juli, saya bakal kangen kalian nee~~ :"( ya itung-itung mau belajar juga utk memperbaiki tulisan saya karna ya menurut author hasil panpik author masih jauh dari kata 'bagus' ;-;

hmm yaudah deh, seperti biasa ucapan terima kasih buat yg udah mau baca, fave, follow, apalagi repiu... semuanya terima kasih ya buat para kolega(?), _**aoethor tjintah kaliandt, nanoedajo! **_Last,

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
